The Darker Sister
by JrQueen04
Summary: The past holds some dark secrets. Anyana Riddle is one of them. Sister to Lord Voldemort, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Blood running cold at the mere mention of her name. Family matters more than anything. Blood is thicker than water...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The corridors were dimly lit and candles lined the walls. A slender figure stalked down with her pure black robes billowing behind her making her appear dangerous and deadly. A Viper.

How could he have been so stupid, she had warned him but he had not listened to her, why would he?

Some magic was more powerfull than others, to take an inocent life there was always a price...something he had never paused to understand.

He had not heard the complete prophesy yet still he had gone. Just as she had feared, just as she had know, he had been unsuccessful and now was little more than a ghost...tied to the world but not in it. Those whom were loyal to him, the deatheaters were being hunted down. However she had no fear of the Aurors or the Order of the phoenix; they would never be able to find her not even Albus Dumbledore.

Muttering the spell under her breath she watched the door swing open, the chamber inside was small and dark, lit by one singular candle. Anyana walked forward into the chamber. So now she would have to wait, wait until he was strong enough to return. Strong enough to once again take control of the world, they were so close. She shook her head in frustration.

No one would be able to stop them this time, it was their destiny. Together they had overcome everything that stood in their way, destroying anyone that dare oppose her. She no longer had a conscience to bother her, she didn't need anyone... all she wanted was revenge on the race that had wronged her, wronged her brother, all of them. She was cold and calculating, his most deadly weapon.

Anyana Riddle, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, daughter of the serpentine...Lord Voldemort's sister.

She approached the bed and lay down. The spell she would cast would allow her to sleep until her brother returned, no one would find her and not even Dumbledore could harm her. She would sleep; sleep till the world was ready, till he was ready...

As she drifted off she looked to see the rose that bloomed beside her, faintly glowing in the darkness...

An – I changed it again, now I know where it is going defiantly. Please tell me what you think xx.


	2. How life was

This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. This story has been bugging me for ages, so i decided now was the time to write it. Please Review and let me know what you think.

How life was.

Riddle manor was a timeless building, rich in splendour and sophistication. It was the envy of everyone in the village of Little Hangleton and had housed the Riddle family for generations. Summers were filled with magical parties full of Counts and Ladies. Mr and Mrs Riddle were proud parents and grandparents. Their son, Tom Riddle was the talk of the village lately, no one would have imagined that the handsome man with all the possibilities in the world, would elope and marry the "tramps" daughter. Merope Gaunt was the daughter of the local madman. Marvolo and his son were feared and frowned upon in the village, they lived in the shack outside of the village, an eyesore if ever you saw one. Marvolo and his son were never seen in the village, and not many people even knew of the existence of a daughter. Yet there she was dancing and smiling, basking in the glow of the privilege life. However her eyes never left the handsome man in the corner, talking to a group of noblemen. Her eyes were filled with love and adoration for this tall, handsome noble, yet her eyes held something else, a worry and sorrow that led right down to her core. As Tom turned around the worry vanished leaving only the love that burned clearly inside her. He lead her into a dance and slowly kissed her, once again proving to the world that she was his and that nothing anyone would ever said could tear them apart.

Yes the Squire and his wife had to admit that they were in love, despite her upbringing, Merope seemed perfect for their son. Merope had also provided a healthy and strong grandchild for them, another bonus.

Little Anya was the jewel in her grandparents eye. From an outsiders view this would look like a fairytale, the King and Queen, Prince and Princess, with a child of their own. A perfect family, a perfect life. Seemed to good to be true. Of course in this case and many others ... it was.


	3. The Day it all changed

The Day it all changed.

"Get Out!" Tom Riddle screamed at the young woman standing before him. His wife Merope Riddle stood with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tom... Please....I love you" she pleaded, why oh why did she lift the enchantment, had she honestly believed that he could love her. Her, the daughter of a mad tramp chasing his family's former glory for which he now rotted in Azkaban.

"You don't love me; your kind could never love anyone... you WITCH." Merope was stung at those words, she couldn't help what she was, she was born that way. "Get out of my house, never return less I tell everyone what you are." How could his feelings for her just change so quickly, hadn't she been a devoted wife? In her heart she knew the answer, she had lied and deceived him, believing that over time he would truly love and care for her.

"Tom, I'm pregnant... Where will I go?" It was true, just days before she had done the test. They had been so happy, that she hadn't thought about giving him the potion. Foolish, Stupid. She fell to her knees before him, begging, pleading that he wouldn't throw her out, he wouldn't listen. "Tom please, I love you, where will I go, you can't just chuck me out, please." She kissed his knuckles but he merely pulled his hand back quickly, as though she was a bug that he didn't want to touch.

"Stay away from me... Witch. Get out of my house; if you're not out of her in one hour, I'm calling the police."

The adults were so engrossed in their row; they failed to notice how the one year old girl had sat up in her crib. Her eyes wide with shock. Her parents never rowed, never even raised their voices. Her father sat down in the chair by the fire staring into the flames. Where was her mother, why was she crying? What was going on?

"Dadda? ... Dadda!" She called reaching her surprisingly slim arms over the bars of her crib. "Dadda!"

He ignored her, just staring into the fire. A tear had rolled down his cheek; he wiped it away angrily, and stood up. Merope chose this moment to reappear, her eyes red and sore from the tears that still cascaded down her cheeks. A single bag was in her hand, and her pendant was round her neck.

"Mamma, Mamma?" Anya cried, reaching out for her mother, why did she have a bag, where they going on a trip? Merope walked over to the infant, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Be good, my little Anyana... Be good." Anya cried out again "Mamma?" Merope placed her back in the cot, and turned away.

Tom who was standing in the corner, watching the scene with a raised eyebrow. "What do you expect to do with her?" He asked coldly, but his eyes burned with curiosity and a hint of loss. "Do you expect to leave her here?"

"Tom, please... I can't take her with me, she'd starve. Please just let her stay, she is your daughter too, just let her stay here, and live." Merope begged, looking him straight in the eye. "Please, just do this one thing for me... please" her eyes were brimming with more tears, the last request she would ever make to him. "Please..."

Tom looked at his broken wife, then to his infant daughter. What if this little child was a witch too, what if she was like her mother? Yet her little eyes looked at him with a child's innocence. "Dadda" she called again, her arms still reaching to him, desperate for reassurance.

"Fine she can stay... but know this she'll never know of you, or your nonsense." He stated coldly, watching her eyes fill with tears again. "Goodbye, Miss Gaunt." The gentleman in him won through in the end.

Merope Gaunt, took one last look at her baby girl. Grabbed her bag and made for the door. Turning back she did a makeshift bow and said "Goodbye Mr Riddle".

He heard the door shut softly behind her and he turned back to the crying infant in the cot. He picked up his daughter and went to sit in the chair by the fire, rocking her slowly back and forth.


	4. A Conversation

A conversation – 9 years after Merope leaves.

Anya had been sitting on her window seat reading her favourite book "Beauty and the Beast"; magic had always fascinated her, turning one thing into another. In secret, Anya already done some magic, she had managed to turn the colours of flowers; a deep red became black, then silver. Once her father had caught her, she had never seen him so angry, the veins had even come up on his neck, he made her swear never to do it again, but it's not like she could control it.

Life with her father was pretty dull, they would talk to each other, but lately her father had been detached sometimes, she would not see him for days this didn't faze her however, she could spend hours in her room with a book and not feel lonely.

Her Grandparents however were a different matter. When she was younger they had always doted upon her, lavishing her with gifts fit for a princess, let alone a 9 year old girl. All it took was one conversation between them and her father, and it all stopped. She remembered listening in from behind the door.

_Tom Riddle and the his parents were sitting at the dining room table, in deep conversation. Anya was sitting at the end of the table, reading a book whilst twiddling a strand of her hair._

"_Anya, can you please leave for a second, I need to speak with your grandparents" Her father asked her. Anya sighed, having a sneaking suspicion about what this conversation was going to be about._

"_Sure Daddy, I have some homework to do anyway. See you later Grandma, Grandpa." She replied kissing her grandparents cheeks, knowing full well where she would be able to listen._

_Once she had left the room, she made a big deal of walking up the stairs, making sure that they heard it, before tip toeing down the stairs and behind the door. Obviously the plan worked as her father wasted no time before launching into the tale of what he had seen her doing to the plant._

"_Are you sure dear, are you sure you saw her changing the colour, it seem so impossible? She can't possibly be a witch? She is just a child..." Her grandmothers stated her voice low with sorrow, and maybe fear._

"_I'm sure, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid that my daughter may be infected with the same disease as her ... mother." He paused choosing his words carefully "And we all know what she was capable off, her lies and deception" Her father broke off, obviously angry, he took a deep breath before continuing "I don't know what to do, what if she gets invited to that...school? What can I do?"_

_Nobody said anything for a while. Suddenly her grandfather Squire Riddle spoke up. "Maybe if... you had a mother figure here for her, it might put her back on the right track...? I hear that Countess Plight is single again. It would be a wise match, a second chance, for both of you."_

"_Maybe your right, after all she is hitting that age when she'll need a woman around the place. I can't deal with that." Her father broke off, obviously embarrassed. _

"_Well call us again, if it ... does happen, her birthday is soon, maybe then." Her grandmother concluded I knew full well that she didn't want to say the word "magic". The conversation had ended there, and Anya ran back up to her room, contemplating what he had said. Infected? Disease?_

Her Grandma wasn't the same towards her anymore. Her grandfather who had never really acted friendly towards her, was just the same. Don't get her wrong they were kind to her, but a child needs more than just kindness, they need love.

Life hadn't been the same especially when SHE turned up...


	5. The New Riddle

The New Riddle – 6months later.

Anya was once again sitting in her window seat, the window open blowing in a cool breeze. It was the beginning of spring and the flowers were once again blooming, animals were being born and most children were outside playing in the fields. But not Anya, no, she was there in her room waiting for her father to bring home his new bride. Lady Penelope Penworth. Anya hated everything about her, from her perfect blonde hair to her frilly pink clothes, and fake smile. The instant she met her she knew one thing – Fake!

However who ever listens to a 10 year old, oh and who might be a witch? So Anya had been forced to smile and pretend that everything was fine, though she had kicked up a fuss, when her father told her he was getting married again.

"_What? What do you mean you're getting married? To whom" Anya asked, alright she knew who to. Lady Penelope Pensworth. Ugh her name left a bad taste in her mouth, how could anyone let alone her father want to marry that!_

"_You know who too Anyana. I think its time to put the past behind us; you need someone here for you now. I'm doing this for both of us, try to understand." Her father pleaded, he was almost desperate for his daughter to accept his new wife, if not things could go dreadfully wrong._

"_Do you think that her coming will stop my powers, daddy they won't, I can't help it, it's a part of who I am." Anya paused drawing breath, she knew why he was doing this. He hoped that by bringing home a new wife that her power would just disappear, like a nightmare._

"_Anyana! You know you're not allowed to talk about… that. Now we are getting married whether you like or not. Now you will accept her or else. Its time for you to stop acting like a baby, and realise your not the only one who needs attention." Her father was angry at her mention of.. Magic… but more upset by the conviction in his little 10 year olds voice. He knew that Anya didn't like Penelope, but she was just going to have to live with it, they both were. No one spoke, they just stood there sizing each other up, focusing on their next method of attack. The door bell rang and Tom heard the doorman Mr Jones going to answer it, well here goes. He knelt down to her level and said with a pleading voice "Anya, please just try and understand." Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, Tom straightened up at the approach. "Now you can stay here and meet your new stepmother or you can go and sulk. What do you want to do?" _

_Anya set her chin, and skulked to the chair by the fire. "Fine, I'll stay, not like I have a choice." She sat down and stared into the flame. Tom had to hide a smile, she reminded him of himself when she did that. _

"_Thank you" he said then added "But be polite!" He went to open the door, and was met with the sight of his bride to be. She was dressed in her famous pink satin dress._

"_Tom, darling, I'm so glad you invited me here." Her gaze swept over to me, "oh and there's little Anya" she walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye. Placing her hand over her heart she said to me "I swear, that I will look after your father and you as my own family." Smiling she bent down and kissed me on the cheek._

_I nearly throw-up and only my father's anxious glare stopped me from wiping my cheek there and then. So instead I said "Hello, ma'am, it's nice to see you" her father smiled so I'd obviously said the right thing. Inside her conscious was screaming, what are you doing!? _

"_Oh isn't she sweet, I know we're going to be the best of friends." Sure thats going to happen._

So Anya had caved in under pressure and ended up being the bridesmaid, at the stupid wedding, wearing guess what PINK. How can this get any worse.

Why is there an owl, flapping at the window. Anya gasped...

AN - O my we all know what this means_._


	6. The Letter

The Letter

The Brawny Owl flapped madly at the window, his beak which clutched a small looking envelope banging onto the glass. Anya was frozen to the spot, her mind spinning. Why would an owl be at her window? It was 2 in the afternoon, owls were meant to be nocturnal. The owl looked ready to come through the glass. Oh well!

Anya opened the window and the owl came through settling on the railing of her bed. It dropped the letter on to her bed, and hooted, clearly telling her to open it. Cautiously, Anya stepped toward the bed; it's only an owl she told herself. The owl hooted in encouragement and poked the letter with its beak.

Picking the envelope up Anya read the address planted on the front. "Anyana Riddle" she read "Front Bedroom, The Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton" well that was her address, but "Front Bedroom" how did they know which was her bedroom. She carefully broke the seal which was in the shape of a strange coat of arms and pulled out a smart looking piece of paper. She read...

"Dear Miss Riddle. We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A smile crept on to Anya's face, finally a way out of here she continued reading "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. " Anya looked; sure enough another piece of paper was in the envelope "Term starts on 1st September. A professor of the school shall arrive shortly to explain the situation." Oh dear, her father would be arriving home today; she could just imagine his reaction to a school wanting to teach her magic. A school wanting to teach her magic, Anya could have screamed with joy, she was going somewhere where they would accept and appreciate her power. She wouldn't be thought a freak and her father might learn to accept it, now she had proof.

Wait what if this was a trick. Anyana had heard about places where they locked up people they thought were mad. Where they were looked after by Doctors? Those Physcatrissy thingies, Professors? The letter was signed by a Professor McGonagall.

What if this was a ploy to get her to go there, the person coming to see her was he going to take her away? Yet how could they have known her address, her father... his new wife, Anya wouldn't put it past her, she wanted her out of the way, she had already heard her telling her father to send her to some sort of boarding school. Well she wouldn't go, they wouldn't trick her.

Suddenly Anya heard the sound of the front door being opened and voices in the hallway. Her father. The owl was still waiting expectantly on the bed, obviously waiting for an answer to the letter or a treat of some kind. "Stay there...please..." Anya said quickly and ran down to see her father and _mother_, clutching the letter in her hand.

"Daddy" Anya cried as she reached the hallway, where her father and Mrs Riddle stood telling the men where to take the bags etc.

"Anya, there you are, I missed you." He hugged her and spun her around. "What have you been up to when we were gone, not getting into trouble I hope." Anya smiled, but was brought back to earth by her stepmother's shrill voice.

"I'm sure she's been good Tom, what harm could she do." Tom straightened up and looked from his wife to his daughter. The air was becoming chilly.

"Well let's go into the sitting room, I'm sure Anya has lots to tell us." You bet she did.

"Hello is this Riddle manor" A short man wearing a strange sort of outfit poked his head round the door. "I'm looking for a Miss Anya Riddle and her fa- parents". OMG he's here, what timing.

Tom Riddle turned to face the man dressed in a blue suit with a green hat, what was he doing here, and what was he dressed like that for. "I'm Tom Riddle. This is my wife and daughter... who are you?" Though his tone was polite Anya caught the coldness in it.

"I'm Professor Humphrey, Mr Riddle; I'm here to talk to you and your new wife about a position in, the school where I work, for your daughter." He bowed slightly whilst saying this and Anya could see him reading the situation thoroughly.

"What school? Why Anya." Tom questioned quickly, Anya already had a placing for secondary school, in the village.

"Maybe we could take this conversation somewhere private Mr Riddle. I think I need to explain about Hogwarts a little better." The funny looking man stated. He looked at the Mr Riddle, his face had fallen wide open in shock and he looked like he wanted to run a mile. This should be interesting.


	7. She isn't going

She isn't going!

Tom Riddle was frozen to the spot. He knew that name, that place was something to do with…magic… it was Meropes school, she had mentioned it before…before she left. Now that professor was here to take his little girl of to that very same place. No, how could he let that happen, let his daughter become a freak… like her mother.

Anya stared at her father's reaction, read the recognition in his eyes, then the disbelief and finally anger. He knew about Hogwarts, that much was clear but the anger in his eyes clearly said one thing, she wasn't going. Well we'll just see about that, anyway better have the conversation in the sitting room rather than in the hall.

"Um… this way… if you please." She told the man, remembering her manners after all this man was either going to save her, or completely blow her chances of living here, ever. Best to be polite, her father still wore the same expression and her _mother _looked utterly confused by his face and the awkwardness of the situation.

They walked into the sitting room. Finally after a very awkward silence, which involved Anya and Professor Humphrey sitting in the chairs by the fire, not meeting each others eye, whilst her father pulled himself together.

Tom walked in then clearing his throat and taking a seat, pulling along Mrs. Riddle whom still looked confused if not a little scared. Anya rolled her eyes boy was she in for a shock_. "Bet she didn't realize this would happen when she said, I do",_ Anya thought smugly.

"I see by your expression that you've heard of Hogwarts before, yes?" Professor Humphrey said quietly.

Tom took a deep breath. "Yes, I've heard of it, from my ex wife." He took a very defensive posture and looked more Lord of the Manor than Anya had ever seen him. "And before you say anymore, I'm afraid that Anya will not be going to your…school…she already has a place in the school in the village."

Anya's heart slumped, she knew that was coming, he obviously knew the school was magic, that was forbidden in his house.

"Mr. Riddle, I'm not sure you understand Anya has a certain talent that we look for in students at Hogwarts. She will be able to train and use her power positively and safely there, surely you do not wish to harm her education." Humphrey paused, why were muggles so inconvincible with this. The child Anya was watching both her father and Humphrey with an expectant look on her face; please convince him, she thought desperately, I have to get away from here. Obviously not getting anywhere with her father Humphrey turned to Anya.

"Miss Riddle, what do you say to coming to Hogwarts? It is your choice after all not one can force you... or stop you" he added quickly watching the angry glint in Tom Riddle's eye.

"Will you teach me how to control my power? I mean not that I can't already, I can make flowers change colour and everything…" "STOP" her father bellowed cutting her off, "This is enough, like I said she is not to go, I will not have my daughter going off to become a witch…"

Penelope gasped, were these people insane, what's all this talk of witches and Hogwarts, determined not to be ignored she asked. "What powers does Anya have and what's Hogwarts?"

"Mrs. Riddle, Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is a school for those whom have magical abilities, teaching them to control and improve there skills, Anya has inherited her magical ability from her… mother… I assume, and will be trained as a witch for 7 years." Humphrey said turning to her and confirming in a very proud voice, which demanded nothing but respect for the world of which he spoke.

"She's not going" Tom cried, standing up. Anya ran to him looking him deep in the eye…

"Father, please…. Let me go to Hogwarts… its where I belong, and I need to train my powers, I know you don't like my magic, but it's a part of who I am… please… don't ruin this for me." Anya was on the point of tears, how could he be so cold about this, he can't just wish her power away. Tom saw the pleading in her eyes and was reminded of Merope, that night 10 years ago.

Sighing he looked at his wife, whom seemed to be in shock, to the professor and lastly at his daughter. "Very well…but I want none of this stuff in the house… understood and if anyone asks you're at a boarding school in Wales."

"Good, well that's all sorted Mr. Riddle. Miss Riddle, I'm assuming that you've had your school supplies list and the date of term. If your parents and you would like to accompany me, you will need to pick up your school supplies, in Diagon Alley." Seeing the look of anger on her fathers face, Anya said

"Maybe we should just go…" The professor nodded and took her arm. Anya couldn't believe it, she was going to Hogwarts.

AN: I don't like this chapter all that much, it could have been better. Do you want me to do a Diagon Alley chapter or move straight onto the train ride? Please review…


	8. Diagon Alley

An – I know I haven't posted in a while but no one seems to review so… Anyway I decided what the hell and am going to write anyway, this chapter is a half and half.

I also realized I haven't made any disclaimers so here goes…

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters created by JK Rowling. Anyana and whoever else may come along is all mine…

Anyway on with the chapter…

Diagon Alley.

Anyana couldn't believe the sight that lay before her. One minute she was looking at an old brick wall, the next she was looking out on a pack street full of bright colours and people wearing strange outfits. She was momentarily reminded of the May Day festival in the village, people were chatting merrily and going about there business. It truly was magic.

Children her age were playing in the street being told off by parents whom had lost sight of them, Anyana couldn't help but feel resentful, her father hadn't come, no here she was with a complete stranger about to buy supplies for a school her father resented…great.

"Well first things first Miss Riddle, you will need a wand?" Professor Humphrey told her, pointing to an old looking building "Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC" as Anyana pushed open the door, the bell rang loudly announcing her presence, the professor followed in closely behind shutting the door quietly.

"Mr. Olivander?...hello?" he called out. A second later an old looking man walked around the corner, fixing his gaze upon Anya. There was nothing unusual about him, except his piercing silver eyes that seemed to bore into Anya's sole, looking for something…

"Marcus Humphrey… nice to see you…Beachwood and Unicorn tail, 6 inches, bit of a strange combination that one…still working alright?" his voice was friendly yet dull all at the same time, he never once broke his gaze and Anya felt compelled to look back.

"Yes sir, no problems… and this is Miss Anya Riddle, new student…" Humphrey replied gesturing to Anya."

"Ah, yes…it seems so long ago that your mother was in here buying her wand…shame that…yes. Well if you could hold out your wand arm please, your writing hand my dear" he added seeing her look of confusion, but that wasn't about the request more about what he had said before… her mother, how did he know of her mother?

Mr. Olivander measured her arm with a tape measure that worked of its own accord before disappearing into the back room to retrieve a couple of rectangular shaped boxes.

He shuffled back to them opening one box and taking out what appeared to be a stick, he placed into Anyana's hand "Wave it then" he said "Phoenix feather 6 inches" Anya waved it, nothing happened. "I'm guessing not, not to worry."

He placed another into her hand "Dragon Heartstring 5 inches, give that ago…" Anya waved which caused a chair to collapse, "no, no, not that one." He looked puzzled and walked away muttering, Anya sighed, typical first day in the wizerding world and she can't even find a wand.

"Try this Miss Riddle, Snakebite and phoenix feather 6 inches…careful though." Mr. Olivander looked at her with curiosity and maybe even excitement. As soon as the wand hit her hand she felt warmth flood through her fingers and the lights flickered. She waved and the chair reassembled. Professor Humphrey gasped and looked at Olivander, who nodded at the unspoken question in his eyes.

"I'm guessing we have found your wand Miss Riddle, its clear we should be expecting magnificent things from you…anyone who can control this wand must have great skill."

"Why is that Mr. Olivander?" Anya asked the gazes were making her anxious, Humphrey even looked slightly scared.

"This wand's snakebite came from a very famous snake indeed. His name was Basile and he belonged to…Salazar Slytherin…

An-ohhh I smell power. Please review in the next chapter shes going to Hogwarts.


	9. A new Friend

A new friend

The rest of the day passed quietly, Prof Humphrey showed her all the shops in Diagon Alley and assisted her with her purchases. Yet Anya couldn't help but notice that he refused to meet her eye and kept stealing glances at her, as though expecting her to suddenly do something bad, was it something she did or was it something Mr. Olivander had said….about her wand? Besides who was Salazar Slytherin…he must have been important whoever he was?

"Right Miss Riddle, last off is a pet… I would recommend an owl there good for carrying letters… then again cats are loyal" He mussed…"Which would you like" he said pointing to a friendly looking shop. Anya couldn't believe it she was going to have her own pet, her father had banned them a soon as he found out about her being a witch… the cat got sold… poor "champion".

"Um... can we go look..."

"Sure, come on." He led her into the shop, it was filled with all varieties of animals, many she hadn't seen before but some the standard cat, frogs and rats.

Immediately her eye was caught on a small black female cat in the back, its eyes were a deep green and gave the impression that she could read what you were thinking. Ignoring all the owls on the back shelf she walked straight towards her.

"Hello little one…who might you be" the cat purred up against her purring loudly. The shopkeeper chose this moment to appear, she was an old looking woman, with curly black graying hair and a round figure. "Well dear how can I be of service…" she stopped dead staring at the scene before her "How did you do that my dear that cats the devil…I mean a rather nice pedigree there..." she quickly recovered herself.

"She's gorgeous…what's her name?" Anya asked, what was this woman talking about, this cat was like a kitten…a real darling

"Her names Eclipse…because of her markings…would you like to buy her?"

Humphrey spoke up then, he had been busy admiring a pair of mice dancing in a music box. "Miss Riddle maybe you should look around first…you haven't even looked at the owls…" But Anya was already shaking her head

"I would like Eclipse, besides she seems to like me… and I used to have a cat…dad made me get rid of him…but he can't with her coz I need her for school, he can't can he?" She had a look of fear in her eyes; she obviously cared for the animal, would her father be so cruel as to send her pet away?

"Well it would be up to him of course…but if she is who you want then, I'm sure he won't have any objections" he added this when he saw a tear threaten to slide down her cheek, best not upset the child with perhaps a dark future…no don't be silly…she's just a child…still.

So it was settled Anya was given a basket to put Eclipse in ready for the journey home and paid her 6 sickles? Mrs. Owen – the keeper- didn't even hide her relief that the cat was finally going home. Eclipse looked less than pleased about being put in the basket and even took a swing at Professor Humphrey when he picked him up, she was hastily given to Anya after that and touched as little as possible. Anya couldn't help but prey her father wouldn't try to make her get rid of her cat, Eclipse was her friend…he wouldn't would he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy" Anya called as they arrived home that evening. Professor Humphrey came in behind her carrying some of the shopping…"Mr. Riddle?"

"In here" came the gruff reply from the sitting room. Anya sighed great…this will be interesting. "Anya can I hear a cat?"

Anya held her head high and walked into the room carrying the basket with Eclipse in. The cat was peering out surprised by the surroundings around her, she meowed unimpressed.

"Yes Daddy…this is my pet Eclipse, for school…" Anya spoke rather loudly as though daring her father to make her take Eclipse back.

Mr. Riddle took a deep breath and turned to his daughter, his eyes were piercing and he scrutinized the cat in the basket for a moment. "Very well you may keep her, but she is your responsibility and if I catch one whisper of trouble she will be sent away immediately…do you understand?"

Anya shocked not only at his acceptance but at his tone nodded and mumbled "Yes daddy."

"Good, now dinner is waiting for you in the kitchen… run along." He replied waving a hand at her, as though she was a servant. Anya nodded and turned walking into the kitchen bringing Eclipse along with her. "Well that didn't go so bad" she mumbled to Eclipse, whom meowed in response. "Just think 3 more days and we'll finally be on our way to Hogwarts…

I wonder what it will be like.

An – wasn't really planning this chapter but it wormed its way in. well at least she has one friend now. In the next chapter she'll finally be going to Hogwarts…finally. Anyone got any ideas who her friends should be?


	10. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express

Those last 3 days seemed to pass very quickly in the Riddle house. Her father had been very quiet talking to Anya only when he had too, as for her _mother _she had been keeping her distance, this suited Anya why would she want to hang out with that fat, pink clothed, father stealing...person.

Anya was packed and ready when Prof. Humphrey appeared at the door, wearing a small smile and carrying a small briefcase. "Miss Riddle, I see you are ready to leave. The train will leave at exactly 11am. In London"

Anya nodded, she gestured to Prof. Humphrey to wait whilst she said goodbye to her father. He was sitting in his chair by the fire, gazing into the flames he hadn't even looked up when she walked in.

"Dad...Dad, I'm going now Daddy, aren't you going to say goodbye...I'll be back at Christmas...daddy?" Mr Riddle turned to look upon his daughter, his little girl who was going off to some freak school, his baby he swore would never know of this rubbish, never be infected. He couldn't help himself he quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her tight for maybe the last time. "Goodbye my Angel...be good..." He released her and turned back to the flames.

Anya taking this as her cue to leave turned to go out of the room. "Anya..." her father called, a tear running down his cheek... "You're still my little girl, whatever you become." She nodded and before she began to cry she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The journey to London was rather uneventful; mostly they sat in silence, pondering their own thoughts. The silence was broken only when there train pulled into King Cross Station.

"Right Miss Anya, here we are...get your bags."

"But we're at Kings Cross sir; does the train really leave from here?" Anya was bewildered as far as she knew the wizard world was kept apart from the muggle world, why would the train leave for a magical world right in the middle of a muggle station?

"You'll see, now come along or else we'll miss the train." So Anya went along with him, picking up the basket with a sleeping Eclipse in.

They walked along the station once they were in between platforms nine and ten, Professor Humphrey handed her a ticket. Anya read it then laughed "There must be a mistake, it sees platform nine and three quarters, that can't be...can it"

"Yes, now follow me, we have to walk through the border of platform nine and ten." Seeing her alarmed look he added "it's perfectly safe, it's...magic" he laughed at his joke but added nothing more. Anya watched him walk calmly up to the wall and then disappear. "Well here goes nothing..." she ran straight ahead and braced herself for an impact that never came.

Instead she found herself looking upon a bright red and gold engine in a brightly coloured and light platform. Looking up she could see the sign "Platform nine and three quarters – The Hogwarts Express".

"See I told you..." came the familiar voice of her companion. "Now quickly get aboard and find a seat, the train will be leaving soon." The professor handed her, her bag and her ticket and gently pushed her towards the vast engine. "I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, Miss Riddle, and good luck"

"Thank you sir, for everything..."

Anya walked through the corridors of the train. Every compartment seemed to be full; finally she came upon a compartment with just one boy inside reading a book. "Would you mind?" she asked walking in.

The boy looked up; he was slight with dark brown hair and a straight face, his eyes were a deep green. "Not at all, though I'm not good company." He stated, returning to his book.

"Don't worry" she replied, attempting to put her bag up in the compartment. It kept falling down narrowly avoiding Eclipse who was going to sleep on the seat. The boy sighed, and setting aside his book, picked up the case and placed it in the rack. "Thank you....um who are you?"

"No problem" he replied sitting down again, however he didn't pick up the book again, but fixed his gaze upon the girl before him. "I'm Zarian...Zarian Knight, and you?

"I'm Anya, Anya Riddle. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" she replied making conversation this boy seems nice enough.

"No I'm in the second year. What house are you hoping to get into?" He asked this haughtily as though as a challenge.

"House? What do you mean house... I'm kind of new to this world." What did he mean houses, no one mentioned houses.

"The houses are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and ...Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin; most pure bloods belong in there. So I'm guessing you're a muggle born then?"

"I'm not sure...my dad's a muggle but I don't know about my mum, she left when I was a baby." She paused cautious that she had given away more information than was necessary. "My dad knew about this world though, he kind of flipped when he realised I was a witch."

"Oh, maybe...well you seem smart so maybe you'll end up in Slytherin. Were known for being rather sneaky but were loyal and have a high sense of honour." Zarian was rather proud of his house, but Anya noticed that he missed something of the list, they were really rather vain.

"Well i'll step out so you can change into your robes" he glanced at his watch, "we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon"

"Thankyou" she said and started to change... Finally she'd be at Hogwarts maybe she would find out more about her mother and who this Slytherin person was... maybe.


	11. Slytherin

AN - sorry i havn't updated for a while, exams are a burdern. Plus iv been putting this off... Anya is in Hogwarts at last.

Hogwarts – Slytherin

They arrived at a small station. Anyana gazed out of the train window; it was pitch black outside save for the lanterns that adorned the platform. Anyana had long since changed into her robes and was busy trying to coax a stubborn Eclipse back into her carry case as the train finally halted to a stop.

The train hooted signalling to everyone that they were here. The once quiet train was now a buzz with activity, eager first years were huddled in groups whilst the older students were chatting among themselves about lessons and teachers.

"Anya, come with me…first years go up to the school in the boats." Zarian called to her, he was in his robes. They were black same as hers yet he had a green and silver insigne above his heart.

Zarian noticing her looking said "it's the emblem of Slytherin…you should have that soon" he added, almost hopefully.

Anya smiled at him, tentatively and followed him through the train, she noticed that not many people stood in his way or even acknowledged him. Soon they stood on the platform; it was full to the brim with students busy finding their friends before moving up to the school.

"Come on this way…keep up Anya I've got to get up to school too you know…"

"I'm coming…patience is a virtue." Anya grumbled as she pushed her way through the crowd after him.

They finally arrived at a small dock. A man was standing at the dock with dozens of first years scattered around him; he was dressed in ragged clothes and was directing dozens of first years into lines ready to get in a boat.

"Well here you are…hopefully see you later."

"Thank you, Zarian."

"First year?" the man said to her, not even waiting for an answer he directed her to a boat with another group of first years. "Right all aboard then, please try not to fall in, I ain't coming in after you if you do".

The boats seemed to float gracefully along the water, not even needing to be rowed. The lake was vast and black, all the light they had was on the fronts of the boats. All of a sudden the night sky was lit up by million lights.

Hogwarts castle stood before them proud and strong shining like a beacon in the night.

As Anya gazed up at the castle, she was filled with warmth such as she had never felt. She was home…

The boats pulled into a small boathouse, and they all climbed out. "Right this way…" the man said once he was sure all the students were clear of falling in to the lake. He led them up a long slope and across a bridge till there was in a big courtyard. "Come on, come on keep up." He grumbled at the stragglers who stood in awe at the castle. "Plenty of time to look at that, you'll be here all year."

Up a small staircase they were stopped by a stern looking man who stood in front of two proud doors. "Welcome everyone to your first night at Hogwarts…let's hope it's not your last, but we'll have hope." Anya frowned and looked around her at the other students, many looked scared other shocked at what the teacher had said.

"Now we shall proceed into the main hall, where you shall be sorted into your houses by the sorting hat. The houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own strength and weakness."

The doors opened and they proceeded into the great hall. Anya couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling, it looked as though there was no ceiling the night sky was in plain view and candles were floating in the air. "Wow" she heard the girl next to her say, she couldn't have agreed more, this place was amazing.

"Now, spread out here please. I will call your name place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been sorted you will move off the platform and sit at the house table." The hat in question looked old and worn and pretty much like a hat. All of a sudden however it opened its mouth and began to…sing. It sang about the different houses and what there qualities were it even boasted about never being wrong. Lastly it sang that the houses should be working together. Once the hat had finished his song the professor started to read out names.

All of a sudden Anya eyes fell upon a teacher sitting on the platform directly next to the headmaster. He had long auburn hair and a long beard, but that was not what caught her eye, it was just that, his eyes. They were the lightest blue she had ever seen and seemed to pierce into hers without any trouble. He surveyed her for a moment, and she couldn't look away. Anya felt like a mouse trapped in the eyes of a hawk, but he merely smiled at her before looking away. Anya was pulled out of her thoughts by…

"Riddle, Anya"

Time froze. She looked at the hat a bit apprehensively, that was going to be on her head.

Anya swallowed her fear and walked up onto the platform. The hat fixed its eyes upon her as did the rest of the school. She sat upon the stall and the hat was placed upon her head.

The hat gasped as it hit her head.

"Slytherin! Defiantly Slytherin"

Anya heard nothing more except the cheers coming from the right hand side. She hopped of the stall before walking over to the table and sitting down next to a cheering Zarian. He smiled at her which she returned and the cheers quietened down. She looked back up to the teachers table and at the man with auburn hair. He looked back at her, his eyes full of concern and maybe even a little fear. Before she could be sure he had directed his eyes else were and her attention was drawn by Zarian.

"I told you…welcome to Slytherin. You obviously belong here." She smiled at him. She actually belonged somewhere at last…


	12. Time flies

AN – I'm not going to go into much detail about Anya's first year of school as nothing major will happen yet. A certain someone isn't at Hogwarts yet and until he turns up there's not a lot she can do. This will mostly be a sum up of what her teachers think and her memories of the year. I also realized I hadn't included a description of what she looked like.

Time flies quickly when you're having fun!

Anya couldn't believe how fast her year had gone. Already she was on her way home from Hogwarts. She had learnt so much through the year and even made a few friends, all be it only Slytherins.

She remembered how nervous she had been after her sorting…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Anya, come I'll show you to the common room" Zarian called her after the meal had finished and everyone was starting to leave the hall. Together they walked with the rest of the house down a flight of steps and along a corridor. The Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons, which Anya felt added a strange sense of foreboding about her family for her years here. There was a small group huddled at what looked like just an ordinary portrait. _

"_Everyone here" a tall ball asked looking around at the amount of people, a few murmured to which he just mumbled something along the lines of "tough", and then looked directly at a portrait. It was of an old man with a long grey beard and the coldest green eyes she had ever seen, he spoke just as coldly to the boy before him._

"_Password, Mr. Murdock, I see we have new arrivals to my noble house. Mind you do not shame it by mixing with those with tainted blood. Password, come along boy I haven't got all day." He demanded at the boy who smirked before saying "Serpentine"._

_The portrait swung open and the crowd moved into a large room. The room they were in was large, black and silver furniture was scattered elegantly around and a roaring fire was crackling emitting green flames. They must have been under the lake as the room had a green glow about it. Anya liked it, though it was rather cold and dark even with the candles and fire._

"_Ok, Girls are that way, Boys this way" the same boy from earlier said indicating with his hands before sitting on one of the sofas with some of his friends._

_It seemed that was the entire introduction there were going to get._

"_What do you think, then?" Zarian asked from behind her, making her jump slightly. _

"_Hey don't do that." She grumbled and looked around again before answering. "It's remarkable, especially the light, but does it ever get any warmer?" Zarian laughed quietly at her reaction and response. His dark hair ruffled and askew, from the ride up to the school..._

"_Not really, we are under the lake so it's always a bit drafty down here." He pulled her over to one of the couches by the fire._

_They sat and talked for a while before the head of the house Prof Link came in and told them it was time for bed. Not that many listened, Anya however was tired and eager to see her new room. She bid Zarian goodnight and turned to the left. The dormitory was decorated in the same colours as the common room. She noticed that she was the last one to enter the room and that 3 other girls were chatting on their beds._

"_Hi, my name's Naria Jones" the girl nearest Anya said as she moved towards her bed, she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "This is Jani Tumult and Penny Intiar" she said pointing towards the two other blond girls. Anya was too tired for introductions tonight but said "Hi, Anyana Riddle nice to meet you" before moving over to her bed._

"_It's late, would you like to walk down to breakfast together tomorrow?" Naria said regardless. Anya surprised by both her forwardness and politeness merely nodded before setting down for the night._

_The bed sheets were warm and inviting, Eclipse settled in beside her under the covers. Anyana stroked her cat and soon enough she found she couldn't keep her eyes open._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you thinking about?" Naria asked her. Anya snapped out of her thoughts smiling at the memory. Since the first night and breakfast the next morning Naria had become one of her best friends, second only to Zarian.

"Just about my first night at Hogwarts, its strange how fast time flies isn't it, especially when you don't want to go home."

"Don't you miss your dad at all?" Naria asked quietly, Anya had told her all about her father and how he had reacted when he found out she was a witch.

"Of course I do but…" she broke off; she was worried about what his reaction was going to be after not seeing her for a year. She hadn't gone home at Christmas but decided to stay with her friends.

Naria sensing her discomfort decided to change the subject to something more amusing.

"Hey do you remember our first transfiguration class together? With Prof. Turned, that was so funny I thought she was gonna flip, but she just looked impressed.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't mean to do it exactly." Anya laughed glad to change on to something happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The four girls walked down to their first class of the day after breakfast together, hoping they wouldn't get lost. Everything in the school looked the same. Finally they came across their transfiguration classroom. Lots of students were already in there talking eagerly among themselves._

"_Everyone settle down please!" said a petite looking woman at the front of the class; she had dark blond hair and a narrow face. Despite her small frame it was obvious this was a teacher you wouldn't want to mess with, for though her eyes were warm Anya could see the sternness behind them._

_The class came to a quiet then as they all took various seats in the room. Anya sat next to Naria, and got out her wand and notebook._

"_Right everyone, welcome to your first transfiguration class my name is Prof, Turned and I will be your teacher for the upcoming year. I am also the head of Ravenclaw house. Today we will be starting with a very basic charm, changing the colour of an apple" she waved her wand and an apple appeared on ever desk including her own. She pointed to the board and told them to copy what was written. Anya began to write copying down the instructions for the spell into her notebook, it seemed simple enough._

"_Psst, seems a bit easy doesn't it?" Naria hissed from beside her. Her friend had already written down the instructions and was looking at the apple eagerly._

"_I've changed the colour of things before but never fruit." Seeing her friends baffled look she added "I used to change the colour of a flower all the time."_

"_Try; go on, she isn't looking. See if you can do it."_

_Anya looked dubious, should she what if it went wrong and she made a fool of herself. Then again why not it would only be doing her work, she couldn't get in trouble for that, could she?_

"_Go on Anya" Naira urged. Something told her she was going to be a bad influence on her._

_Anya picked up her wand and pointed it to the apple. She moved her wand once and mumbled "Coluartus". The apple shook before turning a dark blue. Anya smiled at it, shocked that she could do it. Her happiness was short lived as a quiet voice sounded from above her._

"_Miss Riddle, I don't believe I gave you permission to start…." Prof Turned's voice cut off as she looked at the colour of the apple in front of her. She picked it up and looked at it closely._

"_Remarkable Miss Riddle, did you do this yourself?" Anya nodded terrified but slightly arrogant. "Have you changed the colour of things before?" Anya nodded again gaining her confidence back. "I changed the colour of flowers at home."_

_Prof. Turned smiled but still managed to look severe as she said "I'm impressed but next time, do not start without me telling you to. Transfiguration can be very dangerous if not done correctly" before walking away to her desk and commanding the class to start._

_Anya breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the blue apple before turning it to a dark green._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya laughed at the memory of shock on both Naria's and some of the other students. She was top in transfiguration, potions and even defence against the dark arts. Anya wasn't quite sure whether her skills were down to her or to her wand. She had found out a few things about Slytherin in her year, she even discovered that he was a parselmouth – which meant he could speak to snakes – just like her. At one time she was bidden to come to the Headmaster, Prof. Dippet because of her work in transfiguration – she had accidentally changed one of the students rat into a pencil – however she wasn't sorry, the girl was very annoying and always buzzing around the teacher like a lost puppy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anya looked up at the stone gargoyle before her. The letter had said that the password was "Magic", but she couldn't work up the courage to say it. It had been an accident, well sort of, she hadn't thought it would work…but it had, Hannah Mitt's rat had turned into a pencil that squeaked. Besides that girl deserved it, how anyone could be so annoying Anya didn't know, and the biggest suck up she had ever met, if she could be with the teachers every second that girl would. So who cares about her stupid rat, if anything she probably did it a favor, but she had better not say that to her headmaster, she didn't want to be kicked out just yet._

_Anya lifted her head "Magic" she said to the gargoyle which spun round to a rotating staircase, she quickly jumped on and was lead up to a wooden door. "Headmaster, Prof. Dippet" it said. Anya knocked once upon the door._

"_Enter" a friendly voice called. Anya walked in. The office was large and rounded with many objects organized in a precise order._

_Prof. Dippet regarded the girl before him. She was regular height for her age, her long brown hair dipped around her back to at least her waist. Her eyes were the deepest green he had ever seen, she reminded him of someone but he couldn't place her face. She was staring at him looking slightly apprehensive yet her stance was defensive as though not wanting to show any sort of weakness, he wasn't sure if this was deliberate or just a natural reaction._

"_Well Miss Riddle, it appears there was a mishap in your Transfiguration class today, including the transfiguration of Miss Mitt's rat into a pencil?" he paused as though shocked that she could perform such magic in her first year. "Would you care to explain how this occurred?"_

_Anya sighed and explained that she had been curious to see what might happen, but never believed it actually would. Prof. Dippet listened very closely and when she had finished actually smiled a little._

"_Aah I see Miss Riddle, well I can see it was an accident, however you will need to apologies to Miss Mutt and let no more be said about it."_

"_Really, well of course sir, it was an accident, I will apologies when I next see her."_

"_Very well, now of you go, it is nearly lunch"_

_Anya nodded and walked out of the office. She couldn't believe he hadn't been mad at her, she wasn't going to complain._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The train pulled into the station and the students scrambled to leave the train to meet their families. Anya spotted her father standing as far away from the people as he could. Anya sighed and grabbed her bags. This would be a long summer…

An – wow, a very long chapter, it had a mind of its own.


	13. Home and the Boy

Home and the boy

They drove home in silence, neither saying a word. Anya stared out of the window watching the rain pour down. She had almost forgotten what her home village looked like, it hadn't changed but then again she hadn't expected it to.

Mr Riddle stopped the car outside of the large manor house. Anya had always thought the place was huge but compared to Hogwarts... she stopped the thought, not wanting to think about the place that she wouldn't see all summer. She sighed then picking up Eclipse walked into the entrance hall. She heard her father coming in beside her.

Anya looked around her and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. The furniture had been rearranged into different positions and there was a new pink rug upon the floor. Penelope, this was obviously her step-mothers handiwork. Her father walked into the living room signalling her to follow. Anya did so confused as to why he was acting so strangely and distant towards her. A ha speak of the devil, her father and stepmother sat in the armchairs in front of the fire, both looking apprehensive as though she was going to do something unexpected or strange.

"What's going on?" Anya asked becoming slightly scared at their expressions. Was this because of her going to Hogwarts? Did they think her a monster now?

"Nothing's the matter, how was your school?" her father asked her, but he asked in his haughty and snobbish voice as though talking to a stranger or someone in the village, not a father to his daughter.

"It was brilliant, I've learnt so much. It's amazing the things you see...what?" she stopped seeing the now look of terror on Mrs Riddles face, her father on the other hand seemed more concerned than frightened.

"Ah, that's what we want to talk to you about. You are not to do magic hear or tell anyone where you have been. The tale in the village is that you go to a boarding school in London. Is that clear?" Mr. Riddle said almost forcefully. Anya just nodded; tears were welling in her eyes at her father's cold manner.

"Good, that being said...it's good to have you home" finally her father's face broke into a smile, however small. "Dinner will be in an hour or so, I guess you want to unpack." Anya smiled at him, glad that he was finally warming up, yet her stepmothers face still seemed weary, Anya couldn't help but feel slightly smug at her reaction. She walked out of the sitting room and up the stairs to her room.

Thank god nothing here had been touched by Miss Pink a lot. She started unpacking her trunk but kept most of her school stuff in it, she didn't need to have an argument with her father about any of her school things. Besides it would raise unnecessary questions with the staff. Going through the stacks of paper she spotted a letter, she recognised the untidy scrawl on it.

Dear Anya

Hope everything is ok with your dad and step-mum. I'm really gonna miss you over the holidays but if you're not grounded or locked up in a cage (lol) do you think you can come to Diagon Alley at all? I'll send an owl – seeing as I don't think Eclipse will be willing to carry it to my house – for your reply. Cya soon, hopefully.

Naria

Anya smiled at her friend's letter. Naria was so thoughtful; she wondered when this owl would arrive and whether her father would allow her to go to Diagon Alley without an adult or even with an adult.

O well, not gonna find out until you ask.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya left the mansion with Jenkins (the butler) and made her way to the station where she'd get a train to London with Naria. However it was much later on in the holidays than she expected. She was to be with Naria at all times and not go wandering of on her own for any reason. She was only allowed to go because Naria's parents were going to be there with them. Yet what her father didn't know was that they weren't going to be shopping with them, thank god, instead Zarian was going to meet them at Gringots.

"Anya over here", came the friendly and bubbly voice of her best friend. Naria walked over accompanied by two very serious looking adults.

"Hey Naria…Mr and Mrs Jones"

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Riddle, Naria hear hasn't shut up about you since she got home." Miss Jones said with a friendly smile and shaking Anya's hand.

"Mum!" Naria complained and looked at her father for support. Mr Jones was a very quiet man and Anya got the impression that he was a banker or lawyer, despite the fact that he was a wizard. "Don't look at me Naria, she has a point." He consulted his pocket watch "And if we want to get to Diagon Alley In order to meet your friend we had better get a move on. They all made there way into the pub and through to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once again Anya was meet with the smells and colours that was the busy wizard street. Gringots was the biggest building in Diagon Alley and near the entrance she could see an anxious looking Zarian consulting his watch.

"Zarian!" Anya called to him. Missing the happiness that she felt to be near him again. He looked towards them his hair messed up from his journey. He gave them a small smile and walked over.

"Right children I want you to stay together and we will meet you back here at 1 o clock." Mrs Jones told the three of them. Looking back she added "and try to stay out of trouble." Naria gave a sigh of relief as her parents left and they moved off towards Flourish and Blotts.

The three had been shopping for about and hour when Anya noticed a young boy walking around on his own. He seemed to be a little lost but didn't seem the type to want to ask for directions. There was something familiar about him. She regarded him a moment. He was average height for about an 11 year old, dressed simply in muggle clothing and had tidy black hair. Anya couldn't see his eyes however just his figure which was slim but strong. They walked past him; Anya still couldn't see his eyes. As they walked past the crowd pushed them into one and other.

"Hey watch where you're going" came the strong voice of the boy. He bent down to pick up his books but Anya had already got there before him. She handed them to him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going" the Slytherin side of her replied. The boy looked up at her and a frown formed on his face.

"And who are you exactly?" he asked. Finally Anya could see the boy's eyes. They were a deep green that Anya was sure she had seen before somewhere, his face was long and thin which matched the rest of his body. She knew him, but from where? Especially those eyes.

"Anya, what's going on? Who's your friend?" Zarian asked coming over to where the pair stood facing each other. He regarded the boy before him, first year.

"He's not my friend; we just bumped into each other literally." Anya replied, looking at the boy before her. "You looked lost boy, trying to find somewhere in particular?"

"I'm fine, I can look after myself." The boy replied sneeringly as though threatening her to say otherwise. "And its Tom not Boy. If you'll excuse me" He walked off mumbling under his breath.

Anya laughed and shook her head. That boy had serious problems. Zarian looked at her before saying "Anya come on, we nearly have to go back, and I wanna look round Knockturn Alley before we go. It's meant to be pretty cool and creepy." Anya allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd to an annoyed looking Naria who stood outside the ice cream parlour.

"Where did you two go?" she demanded. "I thought we were meant to be looking round Knockturn Alley."

"We are, Anya got lost in the crowd" Zarian laughed not mentioning the boy with whom they had spoken.

"I knew exactly where I was, are we going or not." Anya replied sourly glaring at Zarian.

The three walked in silence into a dim-lighted alleyway, you could tell the difference between the two distinctly, whereas Diagon was brightly coloured and crowded Knockturn Alley was dark and dull with only a handful of creatures walking around.

"Cool" she heard Zarian mutter beside her. She must admit herself that it did have a kind of charm about it. They walked past the shops, most of them looked empty and nearly all were covered with cobwebs and other things she didn't want to know about. They kept walking until something caught Anya's eye. It was in the window of a shop called Borgin and Brukes. The shop was dark and dingy but the item in the window was not. It was a small pendant on a silver chain; a serpent was coiled on the pendant on a green background. She had seen it before she knew it and it seemed to be calling to her. She was about to go in when a voice stopped her.

"Anya come on we have to get back. If were late my parents will kill me." Naria's voiced broke whatever spell Anya was under. Anya checked her watch and saw with horror that they had only five minutes till they had to be back.

Anya took one last look at the necklace before running to catch up with her friends. She would find out about that pendant.


	14. Memories

Memories

Anya returned to Hogwarts on the first of September. It was a long journey and the trio were sitting in the carriage bored. Eclipse was sitting on Anya's lap hissing at anyone who walked past, whilst being stroked by her owner absentmindedly. Finally Naria broke the silence.

"How long till we get there this is so boring. What good is out going to Hogwarts only to die of boredom on the way there?" she complained loudly breaking Anya from her thoughts. She had been thinking about the necklace again, it kept playing on her mind whenever she had a moment alone. She had seen it before but she couldn't think where. Also the boy was a mystery to her she was still no closer to working out who he reminded her off.

"Hello earth to Anya?" Naria called to her. Snapping her fingers in front of her face, impatiently.

"What?" She replied shocked at the sudden appearance of her friend's voice.

"Have you got the time… this journey is taking forever."

Anya checked her watch. "We still have an hour to go. Stop complaining I was trying to concentrate."

"What has you so deep in thought? You've been quiet ever since we went down to Knockturn Alley."

"Its nothing I'm trying to remember something but every time I get close it slips away from me. It's annoying." Anya sighed. Zarian was sitting across from them completely at ease reading his book, seeming totally ignorant of there conversation.

"How can he be so at ease, he's been reading for hours?"

"Well not all of us have the attention span of a two year old Naria" Zarian replied not looking up from his book. Anya laughed whilst Naria glared at the book then turned to glare at her friend.

"That was not funny. I have a very good attention span."

"Yeah especially if it's a boy…in our transfiguration class." Anya added innocently giving a knowing look at her friend. Naria turned pink and looked away out the window muttering "I don't know what you're talking about". Anya laughed again before turning to Zarian.

"What are you reading anyway?" she asked trying to look at the title of the book.

"Just a book for next year. Trying to get ahead you know. "I'm surprised you aren't reading your book…"beauty and the beast" isn't it?"

Anya blushed, hardly anyone who lived in the magical world knew about that book, to them it was completely absurd. Muggles version of magic couldn't be more wrong. Zarian on the other hand had heard about it and even read it last year, much to Anya's embarrassment.

"It's in my case" she mumbled and laid her head against the seat closing her eyes and starting to drift of to sleep.

-------

Tom Riddle walked through the corridor, looking around the train for an empty compartment. Some 7th years had bustled him out of the one he was in and they looked like there was going to have a fight.

He finally appeared at one carriage with the people from Daigon Alley in it. The boy seemed to be reading from a book. One girl he hadn't met was gazing out of the window, whilst the one from Diagon Alley was apparently asleep. Well there was no where else to go.

"Can I join you, everywhere else is full" He asked the boy reading the book. His voice woke the girl and she looked up at him obviously confused to his presence in their compartment.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked in an irritated manner obviously not impressed about being woken up.

"He wants to sit in here for a bit." The boy told her. She seemed confused but nodded in understanding gesturing to the seat next to her. Tom looked at her for a moment before sitting down and getting out a book.

Anyana laid her head back against the seat. The dream had answered one of the questions she had. The necklace was no longer a mystery to her. She remembered where she had seen it before but how it got to the shop she had no idea. Last she saw it; it was around her mother's neck...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was 9 o'clock in Riddle Manor and Merope Riddle was putting her daughter to bed. A 1 year old Anyana was sitting in her crib a sleepy look on her face, the perfect picture of a child's innocence._

_As she tucked her into the bed, a tiny hand clasped the pendant round her neck. The pendant was supposed to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself according to her hair brained father. Merope wasn't particularly fond of the necklace but kept it for sentiments sake, it was the last thing from her father she had._

_She took the child's hand from the pendant. "Night night little Anya." She said kissing her daughter head. "One day, this will be yours my darling."_

_Turning to the door she turned off the light and shut the door. Once in the hall she held the pendant in her hand and sighed. Life was fine; she was finally free from her father. Touching the slight swell of her stomach she sighed happily again._

_-Transition-_

_A single bag was in her hand, and her pendant was round her neck._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she knew where the pendant was and who had owned it but not how it had come to be in Knockturn Alley? yet another mystery to unravel. Even more pressing was this boy.

"So what's your name then?" Naria asked Tom she had looked away from the window to see the new visitor. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and she smiled fondly at him.

"I'm Tom and you are?" gesturing to the rest of us.

"I'm Naria Jones and this is Zarian Night and..."

"I know your name I saw you in Diagon Alley." Tom cut across her suddenly.

"Yeah I remember" Anya replied, what did the boy think she had forgotten it was only the other week. "Besides you don't seem to have a last name...boy?" she added to provoke him slightly. She picked up Zarian's book and looking at the title.

"It's Tom...Tom Riddle"

Anya dropped the book she was holding and Naria's mouth dropped. Zarian on the other hand regarded Tom wearily as if he were trying to make a joke.

"What?" the boy asked looking at their shocked reactions, "Why are you looking at me like that."

"Your...your...it's....how....what?" Naira stuttered.

"What?" Tom demanded getting annoyed at the lack of response. "Is there something wrong with my name... have you got a problem with it?"

Anya finally gained her composure and turned towards the boy in front of her. She took a deep breath and said...

"...I'm Anya Riddle."...


	15. Brother?

An – I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've had really bad writers block and my exams are still going on. I'm not pleased with this chapter really. Also I was contemplating changing the prologue of the story but I'm not sure yet, what do you think? Anyway, on with this very late chapter.

Brother?

No one spoke, no one did anything except stare for a minute. Tom looked as if he she had just told him he had two heads. Zarian was the only one who looked untroubled at the information but regarded Anya's expression carefully.

"Riddle?" Tom asked as though seeking some sort of conformation.

"Yes, name from my father." Anya replied regarding him and his reactions. He did look like her father or what she imagined her father to have looked like at his age, but how could he be here?

Tom didn't reply. This was impossible how could this girl have the same name as him, he was an orphan, no father and no mother just the name Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Anya? Did your father ever mention…" Naria began with a puzzled look on her face, looking back and forth between the two Riddles.

"No." Anya said shortly. "What's your father's name?"

"Well they told me that it was Tom but I never met him." Tom replied.

"Oh" Anya said nothing else; this was too weird to her. Surely her mother wouldn't have left if she knew she was pregnant, no she wouldn't have. Yet how come she never came back?

"That's the name of my father too. Weird isn't it?" Anya said offhandedly. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. What did they expect her to do? Get all emotional at this boy? No, that was not going to happen.

"Yes…weird" Tom agreed sitting down opposite her again and looking out the window. Naria was looking at him and Anya with an expression of shock but also of amusement. Well he wasn't going to get all emotional, he never did.

Zarian smirked at the two of them. How alike they were, neither was very sentimental, well this ought to be interesting…

-------------------

Anya regarded her knew found brother he was as arrogant as her father she noticed; no doubt he'll be Slytherin she thought. Oh Merlin how many people are going to work it out, did she want them to? Did it matter?

They were nearing the station now and the boys left the compartment so the girls could get changed. Once Tom was out of the room Naria pounced.

"Oh Merlin! A brother Anya do you know what this means?"

"No should i?" replied Anya looking a little warily at her friend.

"Well now you might be able to find out more about your mother, and why she left." Naria replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh yeah." Anya stated apparently not that bothered. Whereas inside her mind was screaming, this was her chance she would know what happened to her mother and maybe she could even meet her. Hang-on! A part of her mind screamed back, do you want to? She left after all, what did she owe her mother by finding her? Anything?

""oh yeah" Anya don't you want to find her?" Naria replied shocked at her best friends laid back attitude.

"Well yes…and no" Anya paused trying to find the words. "She left Naria, what do I owe her exactly…what if she doesn't want to see me?"

Naria put an arm around her friend but soon dropped it, Anya didn't like to be cuddled or comforted. "But surely you want to know your brother?

"I don't know…I suppose so…I never really expected to have a sibling and especially not to meet him on a train to Hogwarts…talk about fate." She laughed and so did Naria, glad to have at least some of her old friend back.

-------------------

Anya pointed Tom in the direction of the boat house and then made her way up to the school with her friends.

"So a brother Anya, that was unexpected." Zarian said as they rode in the carriage together.

"You're telling me. Not something you discover everyday is it?" she replied laughing slightly. "What do you think of him?"

"No I suppose not. I'll bet he'll be put in Slytherin he seems to have all the characteristics." Zarian replied smirking slightly.

He hadn't answered the question directly but anyone who's worthy enough to be put in Slytherin was alright to Zarian. Anya smiled at him. Zarian smiled back ruffling her hair to annoy her. "Hey!" she mumbled and lightly punched him on the shoulder. They held each others gaze for a second before…

"Hey, were almost there!" Naria's voice called out breaking the moment. Anya blushed slightly and turned away from Zarian.

----------------

As they suspected Tom was put into Slytherin even before the hat touched his head. He seemed to fit in reasonably well though he seemed to keep to himself and only spoke to answer someone. When he caught Anya's gaze she smiled at him slightly which he replied by nodding his head.

Dumbledore regarded Tom Riddle from his seat on the platform. He seemed to be getting on alright with the others in his house but he would keep an eye on him, and especially his sister. He had made the connection almost immediately they were very alike in nature and that gave him a strange feeling, this could prove to be a positive but also a negative effect on the boy.

"Do you think they know?" Professor Dippet asked his friend beside him.

"It's hard to say professor. I'm sure it will not be long though, we may have a problem when they do."

"Hmmm, they seem good students, I'm sure there will not be a problem."

Dumbledore merely nodded his head and returned his gaze on the siblings just wishing he could believe that.


	16. Year two

Year two.

The end of year feast was just coming to an end. Anya sat next to Zarian and Naria listening to Professor Dippet give his annual far well speech.

"Man does he go on" Naria complained silently from beside her. Anya merely nodded with a small smile on her face.

Anya's eyes lingered to the table, but not to her headmaster but to her transfigurations teacher Professor Dumbledore, he had taken over the position after the departure of Professor Turned. He was a good teacher but Anya could never shake the feeling of uneasiness when he was around. The feeling intensified when she was with her brother…Tom…most people had figured out the connection between them and surprisingly not many questions were asked about it.

Anya allowed her mind to slip back to the meeting after the feast when she and Tom had been called to the headmaster's office…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anya walked slowly down the corridors to the headmaster's office for the second time since her arrival at Hogwarts. What could be the reason for this meeting, she hadn't broken any school rules that she had known off? Was it something from last year?_

_The reason soon became clearer as she reached the gargoyle and noticed a familiar figure standing there looking puzzled and slightly annoyed. _

"_Tom?" she asked as she reached him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_The headmaster wanted to see me, you?"_

"_Same" she turned to the gargoyle. "Um excuse me? We are summoned to Professor Dippet's office but we have no password. Can you let us in?"_

_The gargoyle regarded them for a moment and requested their names. After hearing them he confirmed indeed that they should proceed and they stepped onto the staircase. _

_Anya knocked on the door and heard the kind voice of Professor Dippet call "enter". Tom followed her in wearily and looked around the office before him. He recognized the headmaster from the feast and Professor Dumbledore from that day in the orphanage._

_Anya looked upon Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. Whilst Dippet's face was kind, Professor Dumbledore appeared weary and she saw in his eyes a hint of confusion as he regarded both her and her brother._

"_Miss Riddle if you would like to take a seat. You too Master Riddle." Dippet gestured to two__ chairs__ in front of his desk before sitting down on his own chair._

_Anya took a seat and waited patiently for her headmaster to speak. She knew she could not have been in any trouble or she would not have received such a welcome._

_Tom glanced at his sister surprised by her lack of concern at being called to the headmaster's office. He was suspicious that this may have something to do with Professor Dumbledore about what had happened at the orphanage and instantly became defensive. Professor Dippet regarded the two students sitting before him; it was obvious there was a resemblance between them, for they both had the same green eyes. He knew those eyes but from where he did not know. He also noticed the look between them, she they had obviously meet before; this made his job a little easier._

"_I see you two know each other then?" he asked pleasantly._

_Anya nodded and said "we meet each other on the train sir." She wasn't going to mention that she had found him in Diagon Alley in fear of her trip to Knockturn Alley being discovered. _

"_And I know he's my brother sir." She added guessing his next question. So that's why there were here. It wasn't that hard to work out after all how many students with the name Riddle were there?_

"_Ah, I was hoping that was the case Miss Riddle. I am assuming there will not be any trouble about this matter?" _

_Tom was shocked about the way that his sister had come out and said it as though it was nothing but a piece of information that could be past around. He was also shocked at his teacher's mention of trouble…why would there be any trouble?_

"_Trouble sir?" he asked "why would there be trouble?"_

"_I was merely inquiring. I know it can be a hard thing to come to terms with, after coming from such different backgrounds. I am sure you are both mature enough to deal with this information."_

_The both nodded in unison and Professor couldn't help but smile as they did so. They truly were siblings. Still there backgrounds were totally different and he hoped that when truths were discovered that it would not pull them apart._

"_Very well, it is late and I expect your housemates will be on their way to bed. If you would accompany your brother to the common room Miss Riddle the password is Salazar?"_

"_Yes sir" Anya rose and beckoned to her brother to follow unaware of her teachers eyes on her back. It was not what professor Dumbledore had expected to happen but he was somewhat pleased by the outcome, maybe things would be alright after all._

_Once they were clear from the office Tom turned to Anya and looked at her expectantly._

"_What?" she asked. _

"_You don't seemed alarmed at the fact that you have a brother whom you know nothing about?" he replied looking rather skeptic._

"_Well I am curious but it not as if it's impossible is it?" she started to walk down the corridor towards the common room, not bothering to wait for him. "You're my brother and I accept that? Not much I could do about it either way is there?"_

_Tom was astounded at her bluntness, so there were alike in some ways. Yet he was still unsure about the situation if she was his sister how come she or his father had never come for him at the orphanage? Unless she didn't know?_

"_Are you coming or not?" she asked slightly annoyed at his lack of motivation. Some of them had classes to study for and she was eager to get to her nice warm bed._

"_Yes I am." And he followed her to the common room. This would be an interesting experience for them both and he was determined to find out what she knew of the situation. He was unaware that she was thinking the same thing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya regarded her brother from her seat. He was deep in conversation with Murdock. He caught her eye and acknowledged her in his way. They hadn't spoken for a while not after what she had discovered from him. Her mother was dead and all hopes of answers had faded with her. It was the first time she had cried in a long time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tom?" Anya called at him in the library. He looked up from the book he had been reading to come face to face with his sister. How did she do that? Sneak up on him all the time without appearing to make a sound._

"_Yes" he asked annoyed at being broken out of his reading. It was the first time they had spoken since the meeting with the headmaster and Dumbledore._

"_Don't act so grumpy. I only want to ask you some questions." She sat down across the table from him. Finally she would get some answers about her mother and maybe find out why she left her in the first place._

"_What about?" he asked innocently._

"_What do you think about?" she demanded annoyed that he was acting so__ naive__._

"_...i want to know about my mother. About why she left… I want to know what happened." She stopped and took a breath. "I want to know the truth."_

"_You are not the only one Anya." He admitted quietly._

_Anya was confused "well haven't you asked her…" she paused and noticed the look of shock on his face and even saw in his eyes a hint of pain long lost. She gasped and knew what it must mean._

"_She's…she's…she's dead isn't she?" knowing that she didn't want an answer really but knowing in her heart that it was true._

_Tom merely nodded and looked down._

_Anya just took a deep breath and stood up. She would never get the answers she need now and it was obvious her brother knew nothing. All her years of hoping to find her mother had been a waste of time and she felt slightly hollow._

"_Well…thanks for um letting me…um….know" and she quickly fled not wanting to cry in front of him or anyone else. _

_Once she reached her dormitory she was relieved that it was empty and she was able to go to grieve alone._

_Tom watched his sister leave and felt her pain, he knew the reason she had never come but his anger at his mother still remained. What else had she left behind?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anya swallowed the emotion that bubbled in her throat at that memory and Zarian noticing her change in expression patted her hand. She smiled at him and returned to listening to Professor Dippet's speech. Trying not to think about seeing her father again and whether or not she should mention her discovery...


	17. The Locket

An – I'm gonna move forward a few years as not much will be happening and I don't want to be repeating myself to much. Also I'm going to change the rating as it was originally meant to be "M".

This chapter is safe though.

Anya is 15, which puts her in her 5th year. Tom is in his 4th year aged 14. Zarian is 16 and in his 6th year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Locket

Diagon Alley was setting up for the day, awaiting the rush of school children eagerly purchasing their supplies for there year at school.

Yet this was not the destination for the tall 15 yr old wearing a hooded cape and walking in the direction of the alleys darker twin. Knockturn alley was her destination and it was crucial that she was not seen by anyone from school, enough talk was going around about her being a parseltongue without more rumors being started. She didn't understand what the big deal was, she could speak to snakes big deal, and it didn't mean anything. That was another similarity that she and her brother had, they were both able to communicate with snakes and they both had similar temperaments.

She was in Knockturn Alley for a specific purpose she needed to know about the locket, in the 3 years since she had learned of her mother's death she never had brought herself to go and inquire about it. However, the dream had haunted her again and she knew that she needed answers.

She hoped that no-one had brought the locket yet as she continued down the narrow path ignoring the leering looks off the residents and keeping her head held high. Finally she came across the dusty old shop, but stopped when she couldn't see the locket in the window. "No" she thought, and without another pause entered the shop quickly.

Behind the counter was a ragged looking man who seemed to be made from the shop. She looked around her, the shop was well kept but dark and held all kinds of objects not all particularly legal she was sure. She lowered her hood and turned towards the man behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" ask the man in a leering voice whilst looking at her curiously. Anya walked forward up to the desk and looked directly at him.

"Yes. I wish to enquire about a locket that I saw in the window a while ago."

"We have many lockets miss."

"Well this one seemed to be rather unique; it was green with a serpent on the front, looked quite old."

The man regarded her for a moment obviously questioning what her motive for finding such an item was. He turned away and went into a back room. Anya waited patiently for him to return whilst looking at the various items displayed around the shop, she saw a skeletal hand but she knew not to touch it.

Finally he returned holding a black cushion with the locket sitting on top. He placed it on the counter and looked at her.

"Would this be it, Miss?" he asked

Burke was confused as to why a young girl such as the one before him would enquire into this locket? He wondered if she knew the origin of it or whether she was just interested on the serpent pattern. In the 14 years it had been there no one had really looked at it.

"Yes this is it" the girl replied looking at the locket before her. She tenderly reached out towards it as though afraid it might bite. "Might I ask where you got this sir?"

The question shocked Borgin and he regarded the girl before him once again. Why would she want to know that?

"Might I ask why you wish to know that?"

"Just curious, I believe I had seen it before but that was years ago." Anya paused not wanting to give away to much information.

"Well it was brought to us by a young woman, maybe not so much older than yourself; she was pregnant at the time and looked to be in need of care. She claimed that this was Slytherins actual locket. I confess I wasn't too sure, we hear many stories like that in this trade I assure you." He took a breath whilst Anya absorbed the information he was telling her. "I did a few checks on the locket and sure enough it was legitimate. Well that makes it near enough priceless, yet she seemed to only want 10 galleons for it, I offered her more but she was adamant" Anya was sure he did, this man was disgusting. "The best bargain I've ever made. No doubt she stole it anyway from the look of her."

"No doubt" Anya replied taking a deep breath and looking away from him trying to control the anger that filled her inside. "You said this was Slytherins locket?" Borgin nodded "So wouldn't it have been passed down along the line, like a family heirloom?"

"I would have thought so Miss, but sometimes things are lost and only recovered many years later and people never know what they really are." He cleared his throat and motioned to the locket that was still in her hand. "The locket is worth a small fortune Miss, but I'm sure we can come to an arrangement on it, as you seem to be so interested?"

"How much would you be willing to sell it for?" Anya asked knowing full well she wanted to have it, but knowing she would never be able to afford it not with him selling it.

"Well it is very valuable, unique nothing like it to be sold in the world…"

"How much?" Anya asked quickly not wanting to listen to him drone on and on. She wouldn't care whether it belong to Merlin himself, it was her mothers so therefore hers.

"I would ask normally 500 galleons but I'd be willing to take 450 from you."

Anya swallowed and her hopes faded quickly. "Maybe next time I come in, that it a lot of money for a girl like myself to have with me."

"Oh of course Miss." He replied and put the locket on the cushion again. "Well do come again, its nice to meet some polite teenagers of the day Miss."

Anya wanted to curse him right there and then, the man was repulsive and creepy. Instead she merely inclined her head to him and walked out of the shop.

Her mind was buzzing from her discovery and the annoyance of his words edged into her mind. Questions entered her brain, where would her mother have got Slytherins locket? Certainly not from her father? Could she be descended from him? One thing she knew was she would need to do some research once she returned to Hogwarts. Placing up her hood she left Knocturn Alley and knew she would need to talk to her brother as soon as she could.


	18. Tracing Slytherin

Tracing Slytherin

Anya was back at school, sitting in the library with Zarian. Around her were many books about wizarding families, one was open on a page with Slytherins family tree. However at the bottom of the page the line had faded away with time.

Zarian closed the book. "Anya, this is enough, we have looked through every book in this library, there is no record of his line anymore." He was exasperated, Naria had given up ages ago but he had stayed to help her, but even he was starting to lose faith.

"Its here, it just needs finding." Anya replied still pouring over the books. She sighed and said "Zarian I need to do this, I need to know?"

"But why, what good will it do now?" He took her hand. "What difference will finding it make?"

Anya smiled "You know me; I hate to leave a riddle in my head, besides he's our house why shouldn't I want to research him?"

Zarian raised an eyebrow at her and stared her in the eye. "Anya I know there's something else. You know you can't keep a secret from me."

Anya shifted under his gaze and turned her head from him. Damn he was the only one she couldn't lie to, and not only that she didn't want to lie to him, he'd been her first friend here. She even quite liked him…

"Its nothing…if I tell you you must promise not to tell anyone, not even Naria, she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself no matter how hard she tried. Do you promise?"

"Anya, do you even need to ask?" he checked her expression so added "Very well, I promise, that whatever you tell me I will never turn from you or tell anyone."

Anya merely nodded "I'm gonna keep you to that you know?" she paused and took a deep breath. "I went back to Knockturn Alley before school started this holiday." Noticing the look he gave her she added "I made sure to hide my face. Anyway I went there because I hade that dream again, about my mothers necklace. So I went into Borgin and Brukes and he told me that it was Slytherins locket and that he had brought it off my mother when she was pregnant with Tom. I want to know how my mother got hold of the locket, if she inherited then…I may be a descendant of Slytherin."

Zarian just stared at her for a minute, his mouth wide open. Finally he closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Have you told Tom any of this?"

"Well…not yet I want to find some proof first. Beside he's busy with other things I'm sure; you know how he is always doing something or other." She started shuffling books again, before sighing and pushing them away. She turned to him "you're not angry at me are you?"

Zarian looked at her curiously "why would I be angry at you?"

"Well I've dragged you into this without giving you a reason, and it's not even a good reason for me doing so, I mean I don't exactly have any…" he cut her off pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked for a moment before returning it. After they broke off they both looked down.

"Ummm...ummm…well…ummm" she stuttered. She smiled at him when he looked up.

"Does that answer your question Miss Riddle?" he asked giving her a crooked smile that lit up his face.

Anya blushed before saying "Well not really…I think you might have to say it again?"

Zarian smirked before bending down to kiss her again.

"Ahem!" They both shot round to see the librarian looking at them with a disproving look on her face. They both blushed and returned to their books. She looked at them for a long moment before walking off muttering something under her breath about teenagers.

"So…found anything yet" Anya said after about 10 minutes.

"Well one name does seem to be coming up, but I've never heard of them before?" Zarian replied trying not to look at her unsuccessfully, he handed her the book then stretched in the chair.

Anya tried also unsuccessfully not to look at his toned body and focus on the book in front of her.

"Gaunt?" She read "the family of Gaunt is said to have been directly descended from Salazar Slytherin, but the name has been lost through the ages along with many of Slytherins heirlooms…". "Do you think this might be them?"

"I couldn't be sure? After all I've never heard of them. Of course there is one way to check?" Zarian said with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" she replied looking at him expectantly.

"Well…you could always ask your father or brother what her maiden name was?" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and his smile made her want to kiss it off him. Which she did…

"Right that's it! Miss Riddle and Mr. Knight, out of the library now." The sudden shrill voice of the librarian caused them to look up. The both looked down and away embarrassed. Anya and Zarian collected their books and slowly made their way out of the library. They walked along the corridor. "So how exactly can I ask my father about my mother when I'm here and he's at home."

"Why don't you owl him?"

She just looked at him, eyebrow raised and hand on her hip. Zarian thought she looked incredibly cute like that and had to stop himself from kissing her again. "Oh yeah, right, not a good idea."

Anya merely shook her head and continued walking. Her father would be thrilled with the idea of her sending an owl to the house, with a letter about her mother no less. Well she thought it's a long shot, maybe she should ask her brother?

"Maybe I'll just ask Tom?" she said aloud.

They had arrived at the dormitory finally and she plopped her books down on the table. Zarian seizing his chance pulled her towards him. Once the kiss started her mind quickly became mush and all thoughts of asking her brother vanished…

AN – I know what you're thinking and no, she's only 15. Anyway this is the beginning of her relationship. I wonder how Tom will take it. Please review xxx


	19. Revealing what she found

Disclaimer – Ok I haven't written one of these yet. You get the idea anyone who isn't my creation belongs to J K Rowling.

Revealing what she found.

Anya left Zarian at the door to the common room and went inside to look for her brother. He must be around here somewhere she thought. Then again he was always off with his little band of "followers" doing something or other. She was quite proud really, he was a born leader and knew what he wanted out of life, there was never much he didn't achieve and the same could be said for her.

"Naria, have you seen Tom anywhere?" she asked her friend whom was sitting writing her transfiguration homework up. She saw shock play across her friends face and wondered what caused it "Naria?"

"So you kissed him then?"

Anya was shocked "What? Who?"

"Zarian" she replied with a knowing smile. That the only thing Anya didn't like about her friend, she could read her like a book and almost knew what she was thinking. She just smiled at her friend and tapped her nose. Naria laughed and was about to demand details when the portrait swung open, and Tom with Malfoy and Crabbe on his tail entered laughing about something.

"Good news Anya" Naria said "I've found him" she snickered before returning to her homework.

Anya just shook her head at her friend before turning to her brother and his friends who had sat themselves down in the chairs by the fire.

"Tom" she called to him walking over. He hadn't changed much since he came only seemed to get more handsome and intelligent. He was taller and had small hidden muscles, most of the girls in the year and many below fancied him, but he never seemed to show any preference focusing more on study and other things.

He looked up ignoring whatever Crabbe was saying to regard his sister. They had been getting along better as they got older, mostly leaving each other to get on with there own thing. She was always there to help him as he was for her. Even more so since they had discovered they were both parselmouth, it was a real connection and a useful means of communication when they didn't want anyone else to hear what they were saying.

"_Can I have a word"_ she hissed at him. Crabbe recoiled slightly at the sound and Malfoy flinched. Tom smirked at there reactions and nodded at his sister.

They both sat down in the corner of the room and made sure they wouldn't be overheard. Anya didn't like anyone knowing her business and knew Tom felt the same way.

"So…sister what is that you want to talk about" Tom asked in his silky smooth voice looking directly at her again, a look of curiosity etched on his features.

"Well I've been doing some research into our family tree"

When tom looked confused she added "Well I had that same dream again, with the pendant and I went back to Knockturn Alley – I kept my hood up don't worry – and asked Borgin about the necklace. He told me that it was the genuine heirloom of Salazar Slytherin. Iv traced the line and come up with a name…"

"So our mother owned the necklace belonging to Salazar Slytherin, how would she have got her hands on something like that, unless…" he paused and a look of deep concentration came upon his face. Anya let him think knowing that it must be something important. A look of excitement and joy came over his face as he thought of the possibilities this could mean for them.

"Tom…what was our mothers maiden name can you remember" Tom thought for another moment before turning back to his sister.

"It was Gawp…Grant…Gaunt maybe. Merope Gaunt. Yeah that was what they told me."

A slow smile spread across her face as he said this and her mind filled with excitement. So she was related to Slytherin or at least seemed to be. Now all that was left was to find the rest of her family and know for sure the truth.

"What?" Tom asked catching the expression on his sister face. He knew that look and it always meant something was going to happen.

"That's the name isn't it, the name you found." A grin appeared upon his face and something glittered in his eyes, so finally he might find out the answers that had been denied him by the death of his mother.

Anya nodded at him. So know they had the name, though tracking down a lost family may be slightly difficult but nothing they wouldn't be able to handle.

"It is, now all we need to do is track the family, they would be pureblooded I expect…so if you can ask around and I'll do the same. Though be careful who you talk too I don't want Dumbledore snooping around after us. You know he loves the excuse to accuse us of something." Tom commanded, spitting out his teachers name with disgust. Truthfully he admired the wizard but that didn't mean he had to like him, which he didn't at all.

"Hey watch you tone brother" she reprimanded him. "I am older than you."

"Yeah but I'm the man."

"And what is that supposed to mean" she glared at him, placing her hands on her hip and raising her eyebrow at him, daring him to order her around again. He took the hint obviously because he sighed and looked annoyed.

"Look, just do as I ask. Is that really so hard."

"I will do what you ask, but don't think you can order me around like one of your minion's brother." She added before standing up and walking off.

Tom smirked, "sisters" he thought and went to sit back with Crabbe and Malfoy pondering his sister's discovery. Gaunt was the key he knew it, they would finally have the answers they seeked and then he could have his revenge on those who had wronged him and his family.

Anya sat with Naria. Glowering over in her brother's direction watching him talk to his "friends".

"What was all that about" Naria asked, sensing her friends annoyance and wanting to know what caused it, though she could guess.

"I've found some more information out about my mother. I was just letting him know and then he tried to command me to do something. Honestly he's the younger; he cannot order me to do anything. He's just like my father…" her anger fissile out.

"Well I know what will take your mind off him…"

"What?"

"Zarian. I want to know everything."

Anya rolled her eyes at her friend before launching into an explanation. The two of them giggled and blushed as teenage girls should. For once Anya was happy, she would have her answers and now she had Zarian life was somewhat complete. Even better she may be descended from one of the most powerful wizards in the world that surely meant something.


	20. Slytherins Chamber?

Disclaimer – Ok I haven't written one of these yet. You get the idea anyone who isn't my creation belongs to J K Rowling.

An – I have finished my GCSE's after 3 years. Now I have a 2 month break thank goes so I'll be updating more I expect. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so far, the action is starting soon enough. Anyway won't say anything else as I'm bound to give something away. Thanks again.

Slytherin's chamber?

Anya spent most of her school year trying to track down the "Gaunt" family but couldn't find anything; they appeared to have vanished into thin air. She had become somewhat obsessed and so had her brother, she needed to find her family she had to know the truth.

She was in the library again, the librarian had banned her for a month and would have for longer if she hadn't sweet-talked one of the teachers and reminded them that this was her OWL year. Anya felt confident in her exams, nothing was really a challenge for her and she was an expert at potions. Zarian was meant to be meeting her there but had been kept back for cursing a Gryffindor, not that the little weasel hadn't deserved it.

Bored with waiting she pulled out her books and started to read through them. "Bored, bored, and bored" she muttered to herself after only 15 minutes, she had already learnt all this. She abandoned her books at the table and walked between the shelves looking for something interesting. "Restricted section" a sign said separating part of the library, no way was she gonna be able to get in there, well not then anyway. She continued along the shelves occasionally picking up a book and placing it into its correct slot, "some people had no respect for books" she thought angrily. Out the corner of her eye she noticed a small green book with looked to be old, it stood out of place and Anya sighed thinking it had been put back wrong and went to correct the mistake. When she reached it however she noticed that it did in fact belong there, but why was it so small amongst the larger volumes of text. Picking it up, she glanced at the title written in gold thread "Slytherin's chamber – fact or fiction". Intrigued she flicked through the pages before walking back to her seat, why had she not noticed this before? She had looked at nearly every book on Slytherin but not seen this before.

The book seemed to be about 40 years old and was written by a Herbert King. Carefully she turned the first page and started to read.

She was fascinated with what she had found. According to the book Salazar Slytherin had built a hidden chamber when he was asked to leave the school, sealing inside a monster that would be able to purify the school of those he believed unworthy to study magic, namely muggleborns. The chamber could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin and only they could command the monster that lay inside. Anya smiled excitedly until she read the last couple of lines "up until this date however no such chamber has been found…" Damn, well that didn't mean it didn't exists and maybe she could find it "heir of Slytherin" well there was a small chance that was her, maybe she could find it after all those years.

"Anya? Anya?" came Zarian voice from over by the tables. She quickly placed the book in her pocket before hurrying over to him.

"Hey, I'm here" she said kissing him on the cheek and sitting down at the table, where he quickly joined her getting out his own books.

"Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore kept me in and gave me 1 week of detentions, god he's such a Gryffindor lover, you'd think there were all saints." Anya listened to his rant with a smile on her face, how did she manage to get a guy like him, he was perfect? Noticing her smile he asked "what?" he smiled at her.

She just shook her head at him and turned towards her books. After reading for a while she put the book down. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Well because you have exams in two weeks and you're slipping in History of Magic".

Anya sighed "you're right, but its so boring" she laughed quietly "you'd have thought when Professor Bins died he'd have move on, but no he's still as boring as ever."

Zarian laughed and nudged her "stop stalling, come on we have work to do."

She sighed and returned to her book.

"Ok everyone time to go please." The librarian called after an incredibly boring and long hour. They started to pack up their books when she dropped the one out of her back pocket.

Zarian reached and picked it up reading the title before handing it back to her with an expectant look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Where did you get that?"

"On the shelf" she replied with a laugh.

"Anya…"

Anya sighed "I found it whilst looking for something to read. It's a good book."

"You're gonna look for it aren't you?" he asked with a laugh "I'm not really surprised you always look for things that have been lost."

"Maybe not everything is meant to be forgotten." She replied.

They walked out of the library and to the common room. It was full of students who hadn't gone to bed. Anya was tired though and decided she wanted to go to bed.

"Anya…will you tell your brother? About us I mean?" Zarian asked looking directly into her eyes.

Anya smile before replying "Knowing him he already knows." She kissed him and walked up to her dorm falling down on her bed.

That night she dreamed of the chamber, she could see a great stone face of Slytherin himself and could hear a hissing coming from inside. Upon the far wall was a rose with a snake climbing round it, a ribbon was tied round it saying something in a language she had never seen or heard. She walked closer and closer trying to read it, "Anya" a voice said before…she woke up. Looking at the clock it said 4 am. Sighing Anya lay back and tried to go back to sleep without dreaming.

An- there will be a drawing of that mark coz it's important, my friends on it as she's better than me. Will be on my profile asap.


	21. End of another year

An – This chap just to expand Anya and Zarian's relationship, and her relationship with her brother. Enjoy x

End of another year.

Tom walked down the staircase to the dungeons, followed eagerly by his "friends"; he wanted to know how far his sister had got with her research on their family tree. That was what he admired about Anya when she wanted something she didn't rest till she did it.

"My lord?" Malfoy asked when we stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that opened to the common room.

"I need to speak to my sister, wait out here for me." I ordered before muttering the password to the portrait which swung open to admit him entrance to the common room before him. He liked his house and its colours, green and silver shining boldly but deadly in the darkness. Glancing around he saw his sister sitting down in the chair by the fireplace with Knight's head in her lap, she was stroking his hair and gazing into the flames deep in thought. Tom wasn't keen on _Zarian _probably because he always felt like the boy looked at him as though he thought he was a bad influence on his sister or that he was going to hurt her. Worse was that his sister seemed to be infatuated with him, honestly why would anyone want to weaken themselves that way. He must admit thought that he was pleased with her choice, Zarian was pureblooded and skilled, he would be able to look after her, but would he be able to handle her, only time would tell.

Tom cleared his throat announcing his presence Anya's head snapped round and their eyes met, they always looked each other in the eye making sure the other knew they were each dominant in the conversation.

Zarian lifted his head from her lap, but didn't move away from her. Tom knew he was trying to show he was unfazed by his presence.

"Brother?" Anya asked. She seemed slightly embarrassed but kept her ground all the same. "Was there something that you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask, whether you had found anything more on our family tree?" he asked sounding indifferent. He had been looking into the case but couldn't find anything; it was as if the family had vanished into thin air.

"Not much just names, nothing that could be any help to us. The line seems to end around 50 years ago." She mused to herself, this was bothering her he knew it; she wanted to find them more than he did, which was saying a lot. "What about you?" she asked back.

"Same, nothing of any use." He noticed her face fall slightly so added "but we will, people can always be found."

Zarian spoke then "during the summer I will be able to look into the history a little more, we have some records of families."

Anya smiled at him while Tom merely nodded. She was watching the two searching for any hostility or sign of trouble, sensing one she started to relax once again.

"Was there anything else Brother?"

"Nothing, just keep me up to date with whatever you find" he replied coldly, was she dismissing him?

Anya merely nodded and watched as he strode out of the common room, ignoring the swooning looks he got from the girls. She smirked he has such an air about him, it was domineering but effective.

Zarian laid his head back down. "That wasn't as bad as I thought" he murmured after a while.

"I think he somewhat likes you, plus he knows I'd have a go at him. Besides its nothing to do with him, he's not my father." Anya replied looking down at him. Her father she thought, he might know something but getting the information would be difficult. She also wondered what he would think of her and Zarian and cringed but with a small smirk on her face, he wouldn't approve, Zarian was pureblooded but that would mean nothing to him. She didn't care, he didn't approve of anything she did, and after all she was a witch.

"What's the matter?" Zarian asked looking into her eyes and raising his head.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well don't…you become all quiet." He replied flashing her, a crooked grin and laughing at her look of shock at his words, before meeting his lips with her own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya walked hand in hand with Zarian out of the hall. She had just finished her exams and they were going off to the lake. Many off the boys looked at her with admiration but one look from Zarian meant the quickly averted their gaze.

From the corner of her eye she noticed her brother and his gang walking off into the castle, no doubt up to something she thought with a smile.

She couldn't believe another year had gone by, she was a step closer to finding her family but there was a long way to go.

"Next year will be your last year" Anya stated as she sat down in his lap by the lake, watching the water and some first years being chased by the squid.

"Hmm" Zarian murmured into her hair. "I'll miss this place I think, you get so used to being here every year, kind of like a home."

"I understand that" she replied softly, Hogwarts was where she was accepted and seen in a good light, she never got that at Riddle Manor. "I'm accepted here."

Zarian tightened his arms around her waist protectively. "You don't have to go back you know…"

"Yes I do. You know that, besides I want to see my father he's my family as much as you and Tom are." She cut him off, she would love to come to his house and stay with him, but she needed to return home, he was her father and she still was connected to him no matter what he did.

Zarian merely resumed to burying his face in her hair. The day would soon be coming to an end, and then they would return to their homes and families.

Anya couldn't help but feel guilty that Tom would have to go back to the orphanage while she and Zarian went to their families and big houses. Soon their wouldn't be a need for that, soon things would change.

They stayed together, watching the sun glitter of the lake.


	22. A visit from Family

An – sorry I haven't written for a while had writers block again. I know what to write but can't find a way to get there. Thanks to anyone who's sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Anyway on with the chapter. Plus I'm running out of names for chapters so I might leave some blank and if you have a good name use that…

A visit from Family

Riddle manor was quiet as always. Her father was in town and she was trying to keep as far away from her _mother_ as she could. As she walked down the corridors her thoughts turned once again to Zarian. She missed him so much and it had only been 3 weeks since she left school, but she was so used to seeing him everyday that being without him was strange.

She was pulled out of these thoughts by the sound of the door bell ringing. It couldn't be her father he had only been gone a short while. Curious she made her way to the staircase that led to the hall to see who it could be. Smiths the new butler opened the door to reveal the visitors. Anya who had been hopeful for a friend or even Zarian to be at the door felt her stomach drop when she saw it was her grandparents.

She sighed and plastered a smile upon her face before walking down to see them. The senior Riddles had hardly aged a day that was the benefit of having a rested and wealthy life.

"Grandfather, Grandmother." She called as she walked them into the sitting room asking Smiths to put on tea. She was used to being a host and hid a smirk when she realised that this was meant to be her _mother's_ job. No sooner had she thought it when Mrs Riddle entered the room looking somewhat flushed and humbled.

"Ahh Margaret, Harold how nice to see you." She said sitting down opposite them. "I'll have Smiths put on some tea for you…"

"No need, I have already asked him" Anya stated looking rather smug, and noticing the amused glint in her grandmother's eye that vanished quickly.

"Ohh, well that was good off you." She said inwardly cursing her step daughter, she always managed to make a fool out of her, when she was home always one step ahead.

"So what brings you here? Tom is away in town at the moment attending to some business, but he should be home soon."

"We were just passing and decided we should pop in to see you all, and to apologise personally for not being able to be here for Anya's birthday." Her grandmother spoke accepting the tea from Smith.

"Where are you going?" Anya asked before she could stop herself. It wasn't a surprise that they wouldn't be here again, but it still made her sad to think they wouldn't even be there for her 16th.

"We will be away in Ireland attending some business, we leave tomorrow. I'm sorry dear, but it is unavoidable…we have your present in the car however." Her grandfather answered and indicated to Smith to retrieve it.

Anya merely smiled politely. She couldn't wait till her birthday for she was going out with Naria and Zarian to Diagon Alley. There she could actually have some fun.

"We will of course be back in time for the ball. We wouldn't want to miss that." Her grandmother added with a smile.

This threw Anya. A ball, why did she have to have a ball? Sure she was 16 but what did that really mean. Why did she need a ball? She didn't voice this out loud however merely asked "A ball?"

"Yes my dear, its tradition to have one on your 16 birthday. The invitations have been sent out all ready. It will be marvellous dear; lots of gentlemen will be there including Lord Harts Son. You remember him surely, Albert?" her grandmother replied sounding pleased, and excited at the prospect of him attending.

God did she, Albert Hart was an arrogant 18 year old who her parents had made her play with during her summers here, obvious in the interest of creating a match for them. She knew she would rather put pins in her eyes than spend an evening dancing with him, let alone marrying the tosser.

"Yes I remember." She said through gritted teeth trying hard to stop her grimace from forming on her face.

"Yes he must be around 18 now, charming boy, he comes from good stock." Her step mother added "you always got on well with him, didn't you Anya?"

Anya merely nodded not trusting herself to speak, for fear of her thoughts coming out.

"When is the ball going to be?" she asked after a while.

"On Saturday, we will be back by then. It would have been nice to have it on your birthday but we wouldn't want to miss it."

Saturday! That was only 5 days away. Her birthday was in 2 days time. She knew what this would mean tomorrow she would have to go shopping with her _mother _to buy a gown. This day kept getting better and better.

"Will I be able to invite some people? I like it if they could be there?" she was referring to Naria and Zarian, particularly Zarian especially with Albert going to be there.

Her family looked at her curiously before her grandmother said reluctantly "that should be…fine"

Anya smiled before excusing herself. Maybe the party would be bearable with her friends around her. Meanwhile Zarian would be able to meet her parents, somehow that thought made her stomach squirm, would that be a good thing or a bad thing. Hmmm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she had suspected she was forced to go shopping with Mrs Riddle for a ball gown. They planned to go to London to shop as there was a lot more choice than in Hangleton.

Shop after shop they entered and with everyone Anya felt her patience snapping with her step-mother, whom seemed to be insistent that she wear a pink gown. That was not going to happen…ever!

Finally, after visiting every shop imaginable Anya had had enough and suggested that Penelope go have a cup a tea, while she went to another shop further up the road. Tired from all the walking her step-mother agreed. Little did she know just where Anya was going…

Anya walked down towards the "leaky cauldron" pub and continued through it greeting the barman "tom" with a smile. "Didn't expect to see you here today, little early for school supplies isn't it"

"I'm not here for supplies. It's my birthday tomorrow and my family are having a ball so I need something to wear. Muggles gowns aren't all that great." She laughed and walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Once there she headed for "Miss Malkins – robes for all occasions", there she would be able to find a suitable dress, particularly one to stun Zarian.

"Hello dear may I help you" came the kind voice of Miss Malkin, she was not much older than herself and Anya couldn't help but be stunned by this.

"Um... Yes I need a gown for my muggle ball, it's my 16th birthday."

"Right, well come this way and I'll measure you." She followed the girl to the back of the shop. "Any particular colour?"

"Anything that's not pink" replied Anya with a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Anya walked out of the shop with the gown in a box under her arm.

"Get everything you need?" Tom asked as she got to the Leaky Cauldron once more. "Yes thank you." She replied and smile on her face.

She met up with her stepmother who was sitting in a tearoom reading a magazine on fashion.

"Ah there you are." She said as Anya walked towards her "Have u got a gown?" she asked eyeing the box.

"Yes. I'm ready to leave if you are."

They left and returned to the car. Anya felt more confident about the ball now she had a gown that would make many men gasp. Including Zarian…


	23. Birthday girl

An – There is a picture of Anya's gown on my profile. Xx

Birthday girl

Anya's 16th birthday was one of the best she had ever had, she was allowed to visit London with her friends to go shopping and have lunch, something she never believed her father would allow. He was obviously feeling guilty about making her go to the party.

She met her friends at the station before making her way to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley. Zarian had greeted her with a birthday kiss that left her head reeling and Naria making jokes all day.

She couldn't believe she had ever had more fun and she even toyed with the idea of going to see her brother, but she knew he wouldn't approve of her coming to the orphanage to see him. So they just wandered around the high street in the hopes that they might see him.

The only thing to hinder her day was when she went into Knockturn Alley to go back to Borgin and Burkes. She had brought the money she would need to buy her mother's necklace back from the greedy shop keeper, only to find that when she got there it had already been sold.

"_Sold? What do you mean you sold it?" Anya demanded furious at the little shop keeper before her._

"_I'm sorry Miss…but the woman was very keen to have it, wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides she paid a large sum of money for it." Borgin was unrepentant to the girl standing before him._

"_You told me that you would put it behind for me!" she fumed. This was her only clue about her mother's heritage and this worthless little man had sold it, probably to some bimbo who hadn't got a clue about what it truly was._

"_Indeed I did miss. However that was a long time ago and the woman was very insistent that she take it with her there and then." He paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "if you'd like though miss I do have other pendants, better ones."_

_Anya couldn't believe the man before her. Half her mind was screaming at her to jinx him into next year, while the other was trying to form a counter argument._

"_Keep your rubbish. I am done here." She spat at him before marching out the shop, slamming the door behind her so the glass rattled._

_Borgin shook his head at the girl, it was only a pendant surely it wasn't that important to her._

Anya had been furious. For greed the stupid man had sold her last connection to her mother. However she resolved that she wouldn't allow it to spoil her day and went to meet up with her friends once more.

Naria brought her a new cauldron and some potions ingredients, knowing that she would be studying it again for the upcoming year and for her NEWT. Anya was the best student in her year for potions, and could make an antidote for whatever the teacher asked of her.She was confident that her results would be good and couldn't wait to receive them.

"_Thanks Naria. These will come in handy next year" she said to her friend._

"_No problem. I could see you needed a new one, what with all the extra brewing you do its no wonder your cauldron is getting a bit worn."_

_Anya smiled; she couldn't believe she had such a good friend like her._

As for Zarian, he had not given her his present yet as he was waiting for the ball. She couldn't wait for him to see her in her dress and to be seen dancing with him by her father and his guests, particularly Albert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday night and Anya was in her bedroom getting ready. Her maid Sybil was helping her into her dress and styled her hair for her. It was down but pulled back from her face, her long curls cascading down her back. Her gown was amazing, made with magic to perfection however, only she and her friends would know this she hadn't mentioned where she got it from to her parents, they would most likely have burnt it to a cinder if they knew. (see pic)

There was a knock on her door and her father's voice met her ears "Anya, are you decent?"

"Yes, come in father" she called back.

Her father walked in looking dashing in his tux, with his hair slicked back, he had no grey hair though it was thinning out slightly at the sides. He really did look like her brother. As she looked at his daughter he gasped and a smile spread across his features.

"You look wonderful. So much like…" he cut off looking down. Anya knew what he was going to say without him having to. She looked like her mother; she knew this from what Sybil had told her about her mother.

Anya merely smiled and walked into his embrace, she came up to his chin and they stayed like that for a while. This was why she couldn't leave her father, she loved him no matter what he did and he needed her to be there for him.

He cleared his throat and offered her his arm. They walked to the staircase to make their entrance to the awaiting guests.

Anya smiled at the looks on her guests faces. Many were shocked and in awe including Zarian who was at the back of the hall obviously just having arrived. Naria was behind him and smiled at her waving, which she returned much to the shock of the guests.

Her stepmother was looking at her with a slightly resentful look upon her face, obviously annoyed by their entrance and that she was not wearing a gown that she had picked out. Anya merely smiled and entered the crowd of guests. She got many comments on her dress and wished "happy birthday" more times than she could count. Finally she was able to get to the people she wanted to see most. Zarian walked towards her and kissed her gloved hand, he was obviously used to the customs of society, being of "noble stock" himself. She smiled at him, and then looked at Naria; she looked amazing with her long brown hair pulled up into a bun.

They talked for a while before the inevitable happen.

"Ah, Miss riddle you look amazing." Came the drawled voice of Albert Hart, he was a very handsome man but paled in comparison to Zarian who moved to stand behind Anya.

Anya grimaced but managed to pass it off as a smile. "Why thank you Mr. Hart, you look charming yourself."

Albert flashed her a dazzling grin, and gestured towards Zarian and Naria "are these your school friends?"

"Um…yes, this is Naira and…" she began.

"Zarian. Zarian Knight" she was cut across as Zarian offered his hand to Albert. The two stood seizing each other up. Anya had back a laugh as she thought of Albert fighting against Zarian for anything, he'd last all of two seconds.

Albert merely nodded at him, taking his hand and shaking it probably a little bit harder than was polite. Luckily before anything further could happen the dinner bell was rung and she took Zarian's arm to enter the dining hall.

Her heart fell though when she noticed that Albert had been sited next to her for the meal, whereas Zarian and Naria were seated further down the table. She sighed and left his arm to take her seat. Alfred looked like he would explode with happiness as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down in.

The meal was delicious and she kept up with the polite conversation that was being made around her. Despite Alfred's constant advances, and endless compliments she was actually having fun. Toasts were made, to her health and birthday, as well as to her grandparents and parents.

Music began to play in the ballroom and couples came together to walk in together. Anya caught her fathers eye and realised she was expected to dance with Alfred as he was the guest of honor. She sighed and with a apologetic look at Zarian she took Alfred's arm into the ballroom and into a waltz.

"Are you having a good time, Miss Riddle?" he asked pulling her a little too close to him.

"Yes. Thank you and yourself?" she replied trying to remain polite and not push away from him.

"Definitely." He drawled at her and they began to dance.

Zarian watched Albert the whole time, looking for an excuse to intervene. He was struggling with the urge to curse the creature into oblivion, how dare he get that close to his girlfriend! Anya didn't seem to be enjoying dancing with him and he had to stop himself from going over there and ripping her from his arms.

"Are you ok?" Naria asked him, noticing the look of apprehension on his face and placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah." He replied stiffly.

Naria nodded and offered him her arm, which he took and they began to dance.

Anya watched Zarian dancing with Naria and was once again grateful to have a smart friend; she had noticed his angered looks. Finally the dance was over and she smiled tightly at Alfred before stepping out of his arms.

Before she got very far however her arm was caught by her father. She smiled at him and let him lead her into a dance.

"Is everything ok?" he asked low enough for only her to hear.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I noticed you can't keep your eye of the boy in the corner. The one from…school…is something going on I should know about?" he raised his eyebrow at her, while she blushed and tried to look innocent.

"Well yes…he's actually my boyfriend." Anya looked away scared about his reaction and only glanced back when she heard her father utter a sigh.

"I guess I should have seen that coming. Well I suppose you had better introduce him to me soon then?" he asked with a small smile.

"You're not angry, that he's…like me?" she asked timidly.

"No…I suppose it would be for the best." Anya smiled and leaned against him as they danced.

"I'm guessing we should try and keep Mr. Hart away from you two then." He mumbled. And she could almost hear his smile.

As the song came to an end they broke apart, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zarian walked towards her and took her into his arms before any of the other men got the chance. They danced together and for once she wasn't bothered at being pulled against a masculine chest. She leaned against him and was perfectly content with staying there forever. All too soon though, the song was at an end and they broke apart.

They walked to the garden and sat on a bench.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Anya laughed slightly. "Everyone is asking me that. I'm fine." She kissed him softly.

"Oh I have your present by the way." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a square box. Opening it for her she saw that it was the most amazing silver necklace, it had a heart shaped gem hanging from it. Anya gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Its beautiful, I love it."

He reached round to fasten it around her bare neck. "Just like you." He murmured kissing her on the lips tenderly, but then more passionately.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke them from their embrace and Anya turned round to find her father looking at her with a raised eyebrow, behind him stood her grandparents who looked outraged and her stepmother whom looked shocked beyond belief.

"Um….Mother, Father, Grandparents…this is Zarian Knight he's…um, well…my boyfriend from…school." She stuttered completely embarrassed at being caught, how long had they been standing there?

"We can see that" muttered her father, looking slightly amused at the situation. "So this is Zarian?" he walked towards him and offered his hand to him. Which Zarian shook at once replying "Yes sir."

"Hmmm. Well, make sure you are taking care of my little girl."

"Dad" Groaned Anya, becoming more embarrassed by the moment.

"This is my job Anya, I am your father you know." Tom Riddle replied looking like his higher self once more. He broke the shake with Zarian before turning on his heel and walking back into the ballroom with his wife.

Her grandparents were still staring at her and Zarian; they looked terrified and maybe slightly disgusted. Anya deciding not to bother just took Zarian's hand and followed her father.

She wasn't even gonna bother trying to explain.

An – wow incredibly long added chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	24. Discovery

Discovery

_The walls were wet and dark. It was cold and stone serpents lined the walls facing each other creating an eerie passageway down which she walked. She wasn't afraid however, she would never be afraid in the chamber. Her chamber. Slytherin's chamber would only ever open for her, his monster only ever obey her commands. Slytherin's purpose and mission was clear...make the school once again pure...leave only those who deserved the magic running through their veins. Muggles should never be allowed to enter Hogwarts let alone their children...who were magical by accident, by some other means._

_She continued walking down to the large statue that held the horror within. The proud face of Salazar Slytherin himself looked down upon her, his face impassive, chiselled to perfection the way only stone could produce. She would release his monster, and complete his mission. She was the heir of Slytherin..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya woke with a start. Glancing around she saw the familiar curtains of her bed at Hogwarts, could hear the breathing of the girls who shared her dormitory. She ran her hand over her face. Her dreams were becoming more vivid now and they all were about the chamber, yet she still had no idea of its whereabouts. Did she really want to open it? Was it really up to her to protect the pureblood lines...of which she wasn't even a member. Did she really need to release a monster on her fellow students?

Her brother would be completely for the idea. He believed that the muggleborns should not be allowed to walk Hogwarts noble halls, learn the ancient crafts then pass them on to their children. Still something didn't seem so right to her...could she really do it?

Deciding that she didn't really have a chance of falling back asleep she got up and put on her robe and slippers and began to climb up to the common room. The fire lit as she entered and she sat down on one of the sofas and looked into the flames. She had accepted that she was the Heir of Slytherin, there was too much evidence, her line, her mother's necklace, and the constant dreams... they all pointed to that explanation.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" Came the familiar voice of her brother. He was standing in by the entrance fully dressed and looking like perfection as always. He was taller now having grown over the summer and his hair was neater.

"Yes, I've had the same one for months now. Still...I'm no closer to finding it then I was before, yet something tells me I have seen it...but been unaware at the time." She explained not bothering to make an excuse, there was no point he'd find out somehow anyway. Plus there was no reason not to tell him, it's not like she had found it or anything.

"About the chamber? Hmm maybe it senses your presence...I'm sure when you need to you'll be able to find it. Then you can do your task"

"My task? I don't have to do anything. Why must it be my job?" Anya demanded, why did she have to be the one to purify the world? There had been other ancestors here before, why not them?

"Anya everyone must do their job to perfect this world, to purify those who have been corrupted...it is your duty." Tom replied forcefully standing next to her, his eyes gleaming in the dark light and reflecting the fire. To anyone else he would have seemed frightening. Anya looked down, she couldn't believe that she was the chosen one to do the task...there must be some other reason...something she hadn't found yet. As for the chamber she wouldn't search for it...she wouldn't act till she had too...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing happened for many weeks, and the chamber was forgotten as exam studying filled her time. Anya hardly had anytime to see Zarian and she was missing him fiercely. She had attempted to speak to her Defence Against Arts teacher Prof Lint, but he had only told her what she had already discovered but that was all she had attempted, she couldn't be seen showing too much interest lest when she did find it she was under suspicion. Not that anyone would ever suspect the O student.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the 7th year Ravenclaw until she had bumped right into her, sending them both to the floor. Anya swore and stood up, brushing her robes down and looking at the other girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl screamed at her."Slytherin snob! Go kiss your snake!"

Anya had to stop herself from cursing the girl to the end of next year. How dare she speak to her like that, god she had no idea who she was dealing with, pathetic little mudblood. Anya paused...did she just think that? Shaking her head she walked into the girl's bathroom and splashed her face with water, the dreams were keeping her awake and with all the exams she was always tired. She turned the taps off after splashing her face one more time.

Something caught her eye. A flash of silver, on the tap face in the shape of a snake. Quickly checking the other taps she noticed that it was the only one to bear the symbol. Anya heart began to race, surely this could not be the entrance to Slytherin's chamber, someone would have found it? Anya quickly looked behind her and made sure the door was shut, everyone would be at dinner, now might be here only chance. She locked the door, conjuring an out of order sign before turning towards the sink again.

Her long hair fell down her back as she took out her wand. Slytherin's snake's venom lay within its core, now it would return to its lair.

"_The heir has come...open for me" _she commanded the sink. For a while nothing happened but soon the sink had moved away revealing a large hole. Casting a charm on her wand to make her fall safely Anya jumped enjoying the free fall before hitting the bottom.

"Lumos" she said, glancing around at what lay before her, a tunnel led off the round room she was in and following instinct she walked down it, wand always ready for whatever she may come across. There was nothing the chamber was silent except for the occasional drop of water from the pipes. She came across another passage that was locked and spoke in parseltongue; it was if the chamber had been waiting for her, the lamps lit as she walked down the corridor from her dream. Once again looking at the great stone head of Salazar Slytherin himself...She truly was the Heir of Slytherin.


	25. Serpentine

An- My brilliant friend has drawn the picture for me that goes with this chapter and well story. The link for it is on my homepage, please check it out it's amazing.

This chapter is dedicated to said friend. Thanks Thea x

Serpentine

Anya was unsure of what she should do. She had found the Chamber of Secrets; she was the heir of Slytherin. Now what?

Glancing around her she noticed the same mark from her dream displayed upon the wall. It was a small black rose that had a thin viper like snake curled around its stem, it was beautiful. Along the bottom of the flower were the words "Colubra Rosa." What did that mean? Rosa? That meant rose, and colubra? That must mean snake or serpent.

"Serpent Rose…amazing" Anya muttered to herself. It was an amazing design and it must have some meaning. She walked towards it close enough to touch it. I wonder?

"_Colubra Rosa"_

Nothing happened. Turning away Anya felt a sharp pain piercing her skin. It felt like fire was racing up her left arm towards her shoulder.

"Ahh" she exclaimed something was being burnt on her shoulder. Looking down Anya was shocked to see the design shining on her shoulder; it looked like a tattoo but had an odd glamour to it. She touched it, it was soft and smooth to the touch no rough sign of a tattoo, it was like it was made for her skin. Anya didn't know what to say or think; she had never read of anything like this in her look for the chamber, no mark or serpents rose?

Shrugging Anya continued her look around the chamber. Wherever she went she could feel the eyes of the statue on her, it made her feel uneasy and she knew what it was that lurked behind it. Slytherin's monster…her monster, she could only assume it was some kind of serpent.

Did she really want to open the door, release it on the school, on those who were unworthy to walk through the doors? Her mind drifted back to the Ravenclaw girl who had insulted her? Anger coursed through her veins at the insult, well maybe she should kiss her snake, she had one at her command. The mudblood, who dared to speak to her like that!

"_Talk to me Slytherin…your heir has come!" _She hissed, before recoiling when the chamber opened and a large shape started to pour through. She was right, the creature was a snake, it was a purplish colour and seemed to be about 30 feet long it slithered through the opening and coiled in front of its master, well mistress.

Anya looked at the snake and then quickly away she recognized it, it was a basilisk whose look could kill in a second, yet it didn't appear to want to harm her.

"_Colubra Rosa?"_

"_There" _the snake replied to her indicating towards a wall, the design was gone and in its place she noticed a small book on the floor. She walked away from the coiling serpent towards the book and picked it up. "Colubra Rosa" was written on the front in gold writing.

Anya conjured a chair and sat down, her serpent coming to slide around it hissing softly as it gazed upon the mistress it had waited centuries to see. Anya stroked its head as though it was a tame pet not a dangerous weapon. She read.

According to the book there was a secret order called the "Order of the Serpentine" it was said to be awoken when the "Daughter of the Serpentine" made herself know, usually being the female heir of Salazar Slytherin. It was founded over 4 centuries ago by Slytherin's daughter and when she died so did all traces of the order, she was "colubra rosa" and she bore the mark on her left shoulder, the rose and serpent entwined forever. Only the "daughter of the serpentine" could initiate members and they would all be connected by similar marks, they would be her guard and helpers as she fulfilled Slytherin's mission of purifying the world.

Anya closed the book. So that was it, she was the leader of an organisation that had been around for over 4 thousand years but in a slumber. She really did have a sacred duty to her ancestry.

She got up making the basilisk hiss because of the sudden movement. Looking back at the book she noticed that the writing had disappeared leaving the book empty and devoid of information. Anya sighed she could remember everything she read but she liked the idea of having it on record.

"_Mistress" _the basilisk crooned to her, slithering around the chamber before her. Anya smiled before thinking about her situation, it was clear that she would carry out her task but she could not do it know, she would talk to her brother and Zarian and gather there opinions.

For the first time Anya felt like she had a purpose, this was obviously a part of her destiny, she was the new "colubra Rosa" and she would not fail her ancestors who had gone before her.

"_I will return…but for now you must return, soon you will be free to roam once again. For now rest"_ she replied to the snake running her hand over the snakes head before it moved off to its hideout once again.

Gathering up the book and pulling her school robe over her mark Anya walked to the end of the chamber before levitating her way into the bathroom once more. It was odd to return to the land of the living, from the chamber to Hogwarts once more was an odd concept, here she would have to be careful she wouldn't be able to show her true thoughts, she would have to be like her brother resigned and polite to all.

Anya smirked before sealing the chamber once more and then unlocking the door. It was late as she entered the corridor, most likely everyone was still in bed or in their dormitories. Making sure to check around Anya left and started to hurry back to her common room, the last thing she wanted was the caretaker to spot her and ask where she had been.

When she returned to the dormitory she slumped down on one of the sofas by the fire.

"So…where did you go?" a voice rung out making her jump as she turned around.


	26. Zarian

An – Hey know I haven't updated for a while been a bit stuck. But here's my new chapter, I'm really pleased with how it turned out. Also I noticed my mistake in the last chapter and it's been corrected.

Zarian.

Anya spun round towards the voice drawing her wand as she did so and peering into the darkness. The figure walked towards her till she could see his features in the darkness. Anya lowered her wand and sat down on the sofa placing her head in her hands, she was so tired, Zarian joined her, putting his arm around her while she laid her head on his chest.

"What's wrong? You look tired" he asked kissing the top of her head and stroking her long hair.

Anya sighed; she might as well tell him. He wouldn't betray her, he was hers and she was his, they had agreed to that.

"…I found it…the chamber…" she turned to catch his expression, wanting to know what he honestly thought. Shock, confusion, a little fear before turning back to confusion, and then finally realisation. "So you are the heir…the heir of Slytherin?"

Anya nodded still watching, waiting for him to back away from her or freak out, but he didn't he merely put his arm back around her and kissed her head again. Anya put her head back on his chest and stared into the flames.

"Was I missed at all? Did my brother say anything?" she asked after a while.

"No, only I and Naria noticed, your brother didn't seem to concerned he figured you would be looking or doing work."

Anya laughed slightly, her brother never really showed interest in what she did, unless it was something he could use or wanted to know for himself. This didn't bother her though for she felt the same, they worked well together but that was all the emotion in their exchanges.

"That sounds like him. He's going to be excited about this, that's for sure."

"Yes, I would imagine so." Zarian replied playing with her hair again, they sat in silence barely noticing the late hour.

"Did u see the monster?" he asked her, his voice held no fear only curiosity.

"Yes…it's a snake, obviously a basilisk." Noticing his look of shock and confusion she added "it wont harm me, I'm his mistress he follows my commands…honestly…one could go so far as to call him tame." They laughed together, quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

"You sound like that boy Hagrid, he was apparently trying to raise Werewolf cubs under his bed, until the teachers found out…stupid oaf."

Anya sighed as she realised that with all the joking she still had a job to do, she was bound by blood and by her family's honour.

"So…I guess I know have a job to do…a duty."

"Yes…I suppose you have…maybe for once this school might be more pure than it was."

"I'm not so sure on the killing aspect, but if that is what it takes, I don't see any other option, well at least our house is safe."

The clock chimed 12 and Anya moved her head off his chest and stood up. Zarian stood up to and pulled her into a hug. As he did so his arm brushed her shoulder making her gasp, the mark was still sore.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling her tense in his arms.

"It's nothing…" Zarian pushed up her robe sleeve and revealed the tattoo. He gasped when he saw it. Anya looked at him again, she was afraid that he would be scared of her, and demand to know what it was but again his face showed no sign of repulsion just confusion and perhaps excitement.

"How did u get this?"

"When I was in the chamber, it means Serpent Rose...; it's an ancient order which was founded by Slytherin's own daughter over 4 centuries ago. Every female of the line has the ability to rise it up again. She bore this tattoo, and was known as "Colubra Rosa", the order was lost when she died. It is strange that it would be awoken now." Anya trailed off lost in her thoughts, maybe there was something in her that the "colubra rosa" would have recognised…why else would she have the mark?

"What do you think? Does it suit me?" she asked teasingly but also wanting his reaction. Anya never needed anyone approval, except her fathers and it scared her slightly that she depended on Zarian, she honestly cared what he thought.

"It's beautiful, just like you." He replied bending down to capture her lips with his own. The feelings that shot through Anya at that moment were immense, she wanted to be close to him to melt into him, and so she kissed him back with everything she had. Soon they broke away to catch their breath. He laid his forehead on hers and they stood together.

Zarian cleared his throat and backed away. "You should go up to bed, I'll see you in the morning" he kissed her again but this time it was sweet.

"Night" Anya whispered as she watched him make his way to the boy's dormitories.

What was that? She had never felt anything like that…

Shaking her head she walked to the girl's dormitories, the rest of the girls were all asleep but it appeared that Naria had waited for her as she was lying on top of her bed still wearing her dressing gown. Anya smiled and began changing for bed herself. She lay in bed and Eclipse lay down next to her purring lightly. She absentmindedly stroked her fur as she thought of the day she had had.

So many things she had discovered about herself and all in one day. She was officially the heir of Slytherin and buried deep below her was a monster which she could command to wipe out half of the school. She was also meant to establish an order which had been dead for the better part of four centuries. Zarian was totally cool about all of it, which both pleased and confused her. And last but not least she would have to tell her brother and see the extremely pleased and scheming look on his face.

Anya sighed and turned over getting a grumpy meow from Eclipse. She smiled and touched her mark, it truly was beautiful.

New times were coming she could feel it. She would bring about a change and the school would once again be pure.


	27. The Shack

AN- UPDATE! I have changed this chapter as i realised who the potion teacher would have been at this time. Sorry everyone, if anyone does realise iv made anymore mistakes please tell me as i have no Beta.

The shack

Like she had known Anya knew what the look would be on her brother's face before it even appeared upon his face as she told him about her discoveries. The expression was scheming but also buried underneath was a sense of disappointment and envy for the powers offered to her. Anya smirked when she noticed that, he actually envied her but she said nothing else it would not do to anger her brother especially at such a crucial development like this.

Looking out the window of the library Anya noticed snow was beginning to fall, it was nearly time for the Christmas holidays and Anya was busy trying to finish up the last of her homework for her teachers. Glancing back at the work she heard the clocks bell chime 7 o clock "damit" she thought quickly gathering her books together off the table and putting them into her school bag, she needed to get to the potions room, she was studying some more complex potions and had extra classes with her potions teacher. She walked down the corridors on her way to the potions class, in the dungeons, when she walked past the bathroom, Anya glanced back but decided against going in she would go back to the chamber when she returned from her father's after the holidays, she couldn't be seen to be hanging around there too much or acting suspicious.

Entering the class room she noticed Prof. Slughorn already checking on her potion. He was a rather large teacher and both Tom and Anya had found him incredibly easy to manipulate, always knowing what type of bribe was most efficient, and a box of crystallised pineapple.

"Sorry I'm late sir, didn't realise the time." She said to him causing him to look back at her, he smiled at her in his usual way before moving round so she could check the potion herself.

"That's quite all right, the potion is doing well, and you really do know how to put together some amazing potions Miss Riddle." Slughorn told her beaming, she was his star pupil, she and her brother were amazing students and he knew of no one who would say a word against them.

"Well I have a great teacher sir. It should be ready soon enough, it's been a month." She glanced at the potion stewing in her new cauldron set that Naria had brought her; it was the right shade of blue and was emitting bubbles that flew downwards. The "Houdini" potion allowed the maker to change their appearance daily, altering their bodies so that they were totally different and no one could notice a change, and the potion had to be brewed to perfection lest the person not change back when they administrate the antidote.

"Yes it seems to be, we should try it out" he replied to her, stirring the potion once more before moving over and bringing out a toad that was in a tank beside him. He dropped some of the potion on the toad and watched how the toad became a rat before their eyes.

"It's perfect; you would never tell the difference." Anya exclaimed pleased with the result, she had mastered yet another potion something her class mates couldn't dream to be doing.

"You know Miss Riddle; if you keep going as you are…you will be an amazing benefit to this world"

Anya merely beamed as she watched the "rat" hop about hopelessly emitting either a "croak" or a "squeak."

* * *

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Anya made the familiar journey to her home, Jones came to pick her up and to bring her to the manor which she knew so well. The car however could not be expected to drive up the hill along the main road as the snow and ice was so thick therefore they took the longer route coming along a little used road that even Anya had not seen before. The car was warm a strict contrast to the bitter elements outside and Anya peered out of the window to see the village lane and what lay along it. There wasn't much to see mostly trees and shrubs that seemed to be very overgrown, many even seemed dead, it wasn't until she saw a hole in the endless stretch of weeds that Anya noticed a small building that resembled a shed, the "garden" from what she could see was more overgrown than the surroundings and she presumed the place to be empty until she noticed the light from a candle that burned dimly in the "shacks" only window.

Anya turned her head towards Jones in the front seat. "Who lives there?" she asked him indicating towards the building they had just passed slowly by.

"That is the old caretakers building, as far as everyone is concerned it's empty, it homes an old nutcase who is never seen in the village. As you can see it does not belong to us or your father would have had it removed long ago."

Anya was intrigued, she had never heard of any nutters in the village, she was the weird one going off to some foreign school and only returning for holidays.

"It does need some cleaning up; however leaves there must be rather poor for the house to be in such a state."

Jones merely nodded and continued to drive the car not taking his eyes of the road that they could barely see before them. Anya could have solved the problem with magic but that was forbidden and was not worth all the questions and arguments that would follow such a simple gesture.

Her father and stepmother were at the door to greet her once they had finally made their way to the manor, ushering her inside as quickly as they could out of the cold air. Once the pleasantries had been exchanged they all returned to the warm sitting room where a large pine tree was extravagantly decorated, the fire was roaring emitting so much heat that Anya had to sit a little way away to stop from getting to hot.

"So how was your…year?" her stepmother asked delicately. Anya sensed her discomfort to talk about pretty much anything with her step daughter.

"It was amazing as always, I have learnt a lot…mostly theory" she added on seeing the horrified look on her parent's faces.

"And how is Mr. Knight?" her father asked trying to lighten the tense mood that have overcome them.

"Zarian is well, he wishes to know if I could spend a week with him near the end of the holidays, that way we can go back to…school…together and not have to worry about going all the way to London."

Her father and "mother" exchanged a look, before her father agreed that it would be a nice idea, but not without turning a very stern eye on her as though he was trying to read her mind or inflict a message into her brain.

Anya was extremely happy with this; she would get to spend an entire week with Zarian, away from her parents and their watchful gazes. After bidding her parents good night she walked back to her room where an owl was waiting for her to write a reply, the owl was grey and proud looking and Anya gave it an affectionate pat on the head before attaching her reply and putting it outside the window. As she lay in bed she couldn't help but feel content, she missed Hogwarts but being home was a nice change…as she fell asleep though she suddenly thought of the old shack…wonder who lives there?


	28. Little Hangleton

Little Hangleton

Anya was counting down the days till she would be able to leave for Zarian's. She was happy to be home with her father but she still wanted to see him. Meanwhile the owner of the shack was still bugging her, who were they, why did they live the way they did? She wanted to find out but something kept her from asking her father, she somehow knew she wouldn't get the answers she wanted, especially if the man was a nutters like Jones had said. Just two more days, and she would be leaving to see him, they would be spending one whole week with him, and she couldn't wait.

Two days, maybe that was enough time to do some digging in the village, she would use the excuse of shopping, and her father shouldn't ask too many questions if she said that despite the fact she never really went shopping under her own free will.

Putting on her scarf and coat she walked out the front door, there was still snow everywhere and not much sun could be seen through the clouds but it wasn't unbearable, and she would be able to walk along the snow-free foot paths to the village.

As she neared the village she saw many of the local kids playing in the snow, the lake had iced over and many people were ice-skating and having snow ball fights. It was a beautiful scene like you would see on a postcard or box of chocolates.

Little Hangleton was an old village, the houses and shops were all old fashioned, and had a lot of character, the kind that some families had been living in for generations. Someone new to the village was unheard of and they would find themselves swept into village life very quickly.

The post office was run by a kind old woman named Mrs. Walker; she knew everything about everyone so Anya knew that it would be the place to go to get information. The bell above the door alerted the woman to her presence.

"Miss Riddle? Is that you dear?" she asked peering through her glasses.

"Yes Mrs Walker, it's been a while since I was here I know." Anya replied she had not been into the village since she was a child, and she was always accompanied by her father.

"My how you have grown, why it makes me feel quite old and you look so much like you're…" she cut of looking down.

There was a tense silence in the end, once again someone had nearly mentioned her mother, but they always seemed to cut off Anya often wondered why that was.

"So what can I do for you today my dear, or is this just a social call before you go back to school."

"A bit of both, I haven't been to the village for a while. Nothing changes does it?" Anya asked with a laugh before sobering up "but I would also like to ask you about something, I figured you were the best person to come to, you know lots about the village." Well she had at least learnt something from her brother when it came to charming people.

"Well, I do my dear, what is it that you are looking for?" she replied, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"It's about the old shack on the old road, I wondered if you could tell me who lives there?"

Mrs Walker changed, she seemed flustered "We don't really talk about those…people…they're not welcome in this village" she had lowered her voice, and glanced around to make sure they were not being overheard.

"Why not" Anya had also lowered her voice, but could not keep her curiosity from bubbling over.

"Well…the…man…who lives there, well he isn't a nice person, some things have happened that don't make a lot of sense…he's mad my dear, and as for his father…well he was, eccentric to say the least…he's dead now so we believe. The boy still lives there though and he's never seen in the village…no one even really knows the place exists…why do you ask?" She was looking at Anya with a piercing gaze.

"No reason…I just saw the shack as I was coming home from school with Jones, I couldn't imagine who would live in a place like that." She paused "So is he the only one who lives there, and his father before that?"

Now Mrs Walker looked totally flustered "Well…before that there was someone…no I shouldn't say anything, it's not my place Anya…you should ask your father."

"But…!, why who was it?"

"No, it's not my business, ask your father, he should be the one to tell you about that family. Il thank you not to ask me"

Anya was annoyed, so close and now she was denied, thankfully she had left her wand at home or she may have cursed the woman much as she would have regretted it later.

She settled for glaring at the counter.

"So, is there anything else I can help you with dear?"

"No…thank you…id better be getting back, my father will be worried"

"Yes, I imagine he will, well it was nice to see you Anya, don't be a stranger this is your home too you know…but maybe you shouldn't do so much digging into the past, sometimes things can be painful to remember…" Anya looked at the woman before her, she was filled with nothing more than concern for her. She smiled and nodded, she knew she wouldn't stop looking to the past for the answers she needed, look at what she had found out from it so far. If she hadn't dug around she wouldn't know of her heritage, or of the power she held.

Anya was going to go straight home but something seemed to tell her to walk past the shack again, maybe if she saw a bit more she might be able to see why people avoided the place.

The way was clearer than she imagined it would be, more people must have been using it to access the village. The gap in the trees was still as untidy as the last time she saw the place, and the candle was burning in the window yet again.

As she was about to walk into the garden she suddenly had a thought, she was unarmed and alone, this was the local mad man who knew what he was capable of…

She would come back, when she had her wand and knew more about this man, and that "someone" who ever they were, she would get her answers but in the mean time she would be happy and content to spend the week with Zarian.

There were time, the man would surly not be going anywhere. She continued her walk home not even glancing back. A pair of eyes followed her up the hill, familiar eyes that would one day see her again.


	29. Knight Manor

Knight Manor

Today was the day; finally Anya was going to Zarian's house, well Manor for the remaining week of her holiday, before travelling back to school together. She hadn't had the chance to go back to the Shack again she had been busy getting ready for her week away, to go investigate more. Again she didn't have the courage to speak to her father, with the trip so near she didn't want him to get angry and ban her from going, not that he could really stop her.

The door bell rang, Anya quickly threw the last of her clothes into the small suitcase she had and glanced into the mirror, checking her reflection, never before could she remember being this excited.

As she walked down the staircase, she could hear the familiar voices of Zarian and her father in the hall. Quicken her pace without even realising she had done so Anya reached the hall and caught his eye. He smiled at her, his deep green eyes bore into hers and she returned his gaze just as strongly as well as the smile.

"Anya!" he said catching her in a hug. They stayed locked together until her father cleared his throat, where they broke apart embarrassed the way only parents can make you feel.

"Are you ready?" he father asked her, once the awkwardness had lifted.

"Yes, I am" she replied.

"Very well"

He summoned Jones to come to collect her suitcase and put them in the car that Zarian had travelled in to get here. Anya placed her arms around her father in a tight hug; she knew she wouldn't see him till the summer months.

Her father waved them off as they got into the car for the long journey ahead. Sitting in the backseat, Anya snuggled into Zarian's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Excited?" he mumbled into her.

"Definitely" she sighed, perfectly content for the first time in months.

* * *

The journey was long and Anya had fallen asleep sometime into the journey, it was unusual for her and she would never have had she been in anyone else's company. She awoke to Zarian's face smiling at her, and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Were here." He said as the door opened.

Straightening up and smoothing herself free of wrinkles, she let him help her from the car.

Knight manor, was a large but modest size and was made entirely of white brick. It had many windows and by the look of it large grounds. Not what she had expected but it suited him in so many ways all the same.

"Do you like it?" he asked from beside her. Anya turned to him and nodded, not knowing what to say to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her to the front door, which opened to admit him. It was odd being in a wizard's house, and Anya was unsure of what to expect but it looked the same as any house she had been in or so she thought, until she saw a house elf holding out his arms for her coat, the little creature only reaching her knee.

"I'll give you a tour if you'd like but first I think my parents would like to meet you" Zarian said gesturing to a room to the right of the hall way. She followed him into the room where Mr and Mrs Knight were standing in front of the fire.

Zarian led her over to them and made the introductions. Their looks were of curiosity, and Anya had a feeling of being looked over, but she kept her face impassive and proud she wouldn't be intimidated.

"Welcome Miss Riddle, it's nice to have you with us." Mr Knight finally said after a moment of tense silence and looks. He smiled slightly obviously trying to lighten the mood, and make her feel more welcome.

Zarian was nearly glaring at his mother who was silent and still staring, her mood deep in thought. Suddenly she spoke "I hope you enjoy your time here, I imagine it's quite different from your home…" Anya didn't notice the accusation in her voice but smiled politely and reserved to keep her tongue and temper in check.

"I would imagine so. Magic is mostly banned in my household, not that I have much use for it at home regardless."

Mrs Knight merely nodded, and gave a slightly forced smile.

"Well why doesn't Zarian give you a tour, he can show you to your room where you can freshen up, dinner will be at 7 O'clock.

Anya looked at Zarian, who still looked unhappy about the way his mother was addressing his girlfriend. He caught her eye and nodded. "Of course…father…mother" he said respectfully as they excited the room.

"Are you alright?" Zarian asked as he led her down one of the many corridors, he pointed out rooms as they went along.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, they weren't being overly welcoming. I hope you weren't offended?"

Anya thought for a moment, she had been slightly offended by their tone especially his mother's. "It's because I'm not a pure blood isn't it?"

"That may have something to do with it; I suppose you wouldn't be their first choice for me." He stopped to think for a moment, before smiling "if only they knew."

Anya smiled to, yes if only they knew, they wouldn't be so quick to judge her if they knew who she was, what she could do and whose blood ran through her veins she was more than worthy of the son.

He led her up the stairs once he had shown her the downstairs of the large manor, Anya was able to take in what she needed as she was used to large houses. The upstairs was just as elegantly designed as the downstairs had been, portraits lined the walls.

Finally they reached an elegant looking door, which Zarian opened "This is your room." He said simply leading her in and letting her look around. The room was amazing, decorated in green and silver. It was a little bigger than her room at home and had an amazing view of the grounds outside.

"Its amazing" she said as she turned round with a slight jump, he was right behind her looking down into her eyes, wrapping his arms around her he stole her lips with a kiss. When they broke away, he whispered in her ear "I'm glad" and then kissed her again.

The clock chimed half 6, and they broke away startled by the sudden noise.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath. Anya just laughed at him, truthfully she was annoyed at the interruption but she knew she needed to get ready for dinner.

"Well you had better leave, I need to get ready and so do you." She said pushing him towards the door.

"Your kicking me out of one of my own rooms?" he asked with a mock shocked expression on his face.

"Too right" she replied, kissing him quickly and pushing him out of the door and shutting it. Giggling she started getting ready for dinner.

Outside the door Zarian was shocked before he smirked, and walked down the corridor to his own room. She was defiantly one of a kind.


	30. Something New

An – Firstly I hope everyone has had a nice Christmas, so sorry for not updating sooner but I got a bit stuck and have had no time to even attempt to write.

Secondly I have never written any kind of sex scene…ever….

Lastly can everyone please note that this is an M rated story, just covering my back a little here? You won't miss anything if you don't read that part of this chapter so stop reading when they finish their meal and go to the next chapter. Xx

Anyway first things first…dinner with the parents…*gulp*

Something new

After 10 minutes there was a knock at Anya's door. Quickly putting her hair up in a quick but elegant bun she went to open it, knowing full well that it would be Zarian.

She was not wrong, he smiled his crooked smile and held out his arm for her to take.

"You look amazing, are you ready?" he asked, as she linked arms with him. He was dressed semi-formal, in a suit but still had his hair the way she liked it. She herself was wearing a modest dress that came to her ankle, well she wanted to make some sort of good impression.

They walked down the hallway together and down the staircase to the main hall where Mr. and Mrs. Knight were waiting for them. They nodded to each other respectfully before walking into the dinning room and taking their seats, Anya next to Zarian who held out her chair for her.

"Well Miss Riddle how do you like your room?" Mrs. Knight asked politely attempting conversation.

"It is very nice, I thank you for your hospitality." Anya replied being equally polite and even giving a small smile although very forced.

"That is good" Mrs. Knight gave an equally forced smile before letting the conversation go. They all sat in silence whilst being served the meal and no one attempted to make conversation for some time, tension was beginning to mount slightly and the silence was becoming somewhat awkward.

"So Miss Riddle what are you studying at school?" Mr. Knight asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I'm studying Advanced Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration and Herbology. All for N.E.W.T."

"A good selection, Advanced Potions so you must be quite a potion mistress then."

"Yes it is my best subject I got an Outstanding in my O.W.L and Prof Green seems most impressed with my skills in the subject."

Mr Knight seemed most impressed and even Mrs. Knight seemed to have thawed slightly. Zarian was pleased with how the conversation was going and held her hand under the table with a smile, the rest of the meal passed by quickly with idle chatter about different things. Once the meal was done Zarian's parents wished them good night before retiring for the night.

"Well that went well" Anya said once they had gone.

"Yes, it was tense for a while but I think you have at least won my father over, he was always good at potions when he was at Hogwarts."

They walked into the hall together and back up the staircase holding hands. Zarian stopped when he reached Anya's room they stood by the door, before Anya could open the door he kissed her. Anya was taken aback slightly not expecting it before she realized and kissed him back, opening the door and nearly falling inside. The most amazing sensations were flowing through her things she had never felt before and almost certainly wanted to feel again. They continued to kiss not really even stopping to breathe but they didn't care, falling on the bed together. Anya locked the door not wanting the moment to end or be interrupted. Zarian looked at her beneath him, hair askew and her pale cheeks slightly flushed, "I love you…do you…"

Anya knew what he meant and she also knew she did want to, so rather than answer him she kissed him before whispering in his ear "yes".

There clothes were shed quickly and they looked each other over, both liking what they saw. Anya was shocked at the pain she felt when he entered her but he whispered to her words of comfort and soon the pain had gone to be replaced with something so intense she had never felt anything like it, it was like electricity running all over her body.

They slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night, not bothered that his parents were downstairs content to be with each other. Before they fell asleep Anya admitted something she never thought she would "I love you."


	31. Its Time

Its time.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly and soon it was time for Anya and Zarian to return to Hogwarts. Anya woke up in Zarian's arms after hearing a knock on Zarian's door. Anya looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw the time "crap" she exclaimed it was 9 o'clock. She shook Zarian awake; when he saw the time he jumped out of bed just in time to hear his mother's voice come through the door.

"Zarian…Anya…get up, were leaving in one hour."

"Were coming" Zarian shouted back as they rushed to get ready. Anya rushed into her room to get some clothes. Half an hour later the couple appeared downstairs dressed and ready. Going into the drawing room they spotted Mrs. Knight who was seated and appeared to be waiting for them.

"Finally, now hurry up and eat we only have a short time till we have to leave." commanded Mrs. Knight before going to the check that everything was prepared. Anya and Zarian sat down and started to eat.

"Is it always this hectic when you leave for school?" Anya asked helping herself to some of the toast on the table. Zarian merely shrugged as he poured himself cereal. He seemed slightly distant this morning, Anya just assumed he was tired, they didn't get much sleep last night, this thought made a small smile appear on her face.

They were driven to the station and walked through the barrier; the station looked the same as always and was busy with families struggling to get their kids on board.

"Anya! Zarian!" Naira run up to them beaming, they greeted each other. "Come on let's find a compartment before they get taken up and we have to share with some 1st year Gryffindor or something. " They walked on to the train and after kicking 2 1st years out of a compartment sat down.

The journey was taken up talking about the holidays and what they had each got up to; when Naria asked about what Zarian and Anya had been up to they both looked very awkward, Naria made a mental note to get it out of Anya later. Zarian had livened up a bit and was acting his usual self when they arrived at the station. There was the usual feast before they were sent to their beds, Anya had forgotten how much she missed Hogwarts when she was away and wondered if that was what had had Zarian down, this was the last term before he left for good…

* * *

Anya was sitting in the deserted common room reading a book shed been neglecting, it was late and everyone had gone to bed, Anya liked this time she could read in peace and quiet. She sensed a presence behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Hello brother" she said without turning around. Tom Riddle came and sat down next to her with a bemused expression on his face.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I'm your sister…I can tell when your around, plus I have good senses." She replied looking back at her book with a smug smile on her lips.

"Damn…so how was your holiday, fruitful?" he asked taking the book from her hands. Anya sighed annoyed at being interrupted and knowing full well what he really meant; he really didn't care if she had had a nice time he wanted to know what she had found out about their family history.

"It was nice, I went to Zarian's for some of the holiday, meet his parents they didn't seem that impressed at first but I won them over naturally…and I did find out some information about this shack that is supposed to hold our village idiot, I don't know but there's something about it." Anya paused remembering the woman's reluctance to answer when she had asked about any others who had lived there. "The people in the village don't seem to want to go to or talk about the place."

Tom looked thoughtful, his eyes intense as he thought about what she was saying mulling over ideas and plans. "It could be nothing, I mean a local idiot. Hmm, still we should look into it…so…" he checked to make sure they were alone before slipping into parseltongue _"what are you going to do about the chamber?"_

"_I don't know, it is my duty to release the creature but I need to ensure we won't be suspected, this after all could be seen as murder…I don't happen to want to end up in a prison sell in Azkaban."_

"_I wouldn't worry about that, no one knows the chamber exists and even if they do there's nothing they could find to link us to Salazar… besides were two of the greatest students who would suspect sweet little Anya Riddle"_ he hissed a laugh and put on his most charming expression _"and her charming but poor orphaned brother." _

Anya laughed too, it was true they were two of the least likely students to get mixed up with dark powers like this, they were well liked by all the teachers.. well, except Dumbledore. He was one teacher though what could he do, he would never be able to prove it. Her thoughts went back to that stupid Ravenclaw mudblood, how dare she even speak to her!

"Your right its time, come with me…" she stood up placing the book on the seat, she would come back to it later, and she needed to do this now before she lost her nerve.

They snuck out of the dormitory and went up to the 2nd floor by luck they never ran into anyone and the door to the bathroom was unlocked. Tom looked around the bathroom, before staring at the tap intently seeing the snake design on the tap. "So this is it." he muttered almost in disbelief.

"Yes brother, this is the entrance to the Chamber of secrets…now move aside if you please…_open chamber" _To anyone else the words would have come out as a hiss as the sink moved away revealing the entrance…"Lets go."


	32. Releashing the monster

AN – you may have already guessed but italics mean they are speaking in parseltongue.

Releasing the monster

The two siblings landed in the chamber. "Now the creature is a basilisk, so make sure you don't look it in the eyes, I don't want to have to try to explain how you died, in a place that doesn't exist, to the headmaster and rest of the school."

"Aww it almost sounds like you care" Tom replied sarcastically getting a smirk as his only reply. They moved into the chamber more, Anya leading the way with her wand lit. They soon came upon the main chamber where the statue of Salazar Slytherin looking down on them. Tom had drawn his wand to and was gazing around the chamber intently. "Yes this is how I imagined it to be..." he muttered.

Anya smiled slightly and walked up to the statue. _"Talk to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four" _she hissed and tom walked up to stand next to her as the great mouth opened ready to release the monster within. "Remember don't look it in the eyes, I'm not sure whether it's safe for you to do so".

The basilisk slithered out of its den and came to stop in front of Anya, who reached out and touched the snake head with her hand _"Mistress…what is thy will."_ It hissed at her. Catching sight of Tom it bared its fangs and made to move towards him, Tom pointed his wand ready to defend himself against the large serpent. Anya moved directly into the serpent's path and holding her wand in front of her hissed angrily.

"_No, he is my brother, and another descendant of Slytherin. You will not harm him!" _The snake recoiled with the force of the order and bowed its head. _"It's time for you to do your job my pet, to go around this school and wipe those filthy muggleborns away…this was Slytherin's will and is mine." _The snake hissed in delight, happy to at last have some victims to unleash its venom upon. _"We start tomorrow, I shall get rid of the roosters, can't have some silly bird destroy you". _The snake hissed and slithered around her, listening intently but ignoring Tom. The roosters were the only thing that could destroy a basilisk, how ridiculous that something so small could destroy such a magnificent creature, but it just goes to show that even the mighty are not indestructible.

"_Sleep now my pet tomorrow will be a blood red day"_ Anya once again touched the basilisk head before it slithered back to the statue. _"Oh and one I want you to target is a Ravenclaw girl. When I discover her name I will tell you..." _That girl, she would rue the day she spoke to Anya Riddle, now it was her turn to kiss a snake.

* * *

It was early next morning that a figure draped in a large cloak with a hood to cover her face, snuck down to the game keepers hut. The two sleeping roosters didn't make the slightest noise as she rung their necks. The figure snuck back up to the school and back to her dormitory making sure to brush of any lingering feathers from her clothes, wouldn't do to be caught now, besides no one would suspect her.

* * *

The normal pattern of a Hogwarts day was strangely dull to Anya, truth be told she was nervous about what was to happen the creature was released and had its target set and marked, the muggleborns days were numbered. Tom had been ecstatic with the events and was waiting eagerly too for the plan to unfold. Yet nothing happened for most of the day, and Anya was beginning to worry that her monster was stuck or something.

"Still nothing?" Zarian asked as he sat next to her at the evening meal. Anya merely shook her head, catching her brother's eye with the same expression of impatience. "Dumbledore is looking at you again" Zarian mumbled looking towards the top table, Anya followed his gaze sure enough he was staring intently at her. Anya merely raised her head and turned back to Zarian

"Let him" she replied starting to eat her food "I care not."

"HELP!" everyone's head shot round as a small hufflepuff student came running down the centre of the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was crying and fighting to keep her breath as she reached the high table where all the teachers sat. "Help, Professor its Annie she's been attacked or something, she's not moving!"

The room exploded in an uproar of students chattering away. The teachers all had looks of shock on their faces and Professor Green ushered the sobbing girl out the side door, Dippet and Dumbledore following. Anya made sure to put on the same shocked look as everyone else as her table discussed what had happened, but Zarian nudged her hand under the table. The remaining teachers all fought to keep control of the eccentric hall, they told the students to return to their dormitories with their prefects and stay there. The hall cleared and the Slytherin's returned to the common room, but no one went to bed.

"Do you think she's dead?"…"doubt it, nothing exciting like that ever happens here"…"Wonder who did it, I'm sure it wasn't a Slytherin we were all at dinner."…"Yeah but we always get the blame anyway."

Anya listened to the conversation between two 7th year boys as she walked with Zarian. "What a shame makes you wonder whose safe doesn't it" she said to Zarian, who merely smiled back looking concerned. They both smiled at each other and when Tom walked past he was looking solemn but Anya could tell in his eyes there was a sparkle of triumph he greeted them as he past. Anya and Zarian moved two students out of the sofas by the fire and sat down, both gazing into the flames and anticipating tomorrow.


	33. Kiss a Snake

Kiss a snake.

The whole school was buzzing the next morning, younger students caught in a mixture of fear and excitement. As everyone came down for breakfast their curiosity was increased when Professor Dippet made an announcement that the girl Annie Cook was still in the medical wing and they had no leads on what could have attacked her. He warned them to be on their guard but not to worry as they were sure the culprit would be caught. This had made Anya have to hide a smile, like they were going to work out who really was behind the attacks. They had been dismissed to their classes as normal.

* * *

More attacks followed over the next couples of weeks, however none were fatal and the victims were described as being "petrified", the Herbology teacher was working on a small group of mandrakes, much to Anya's annoyance. Suspicions were flying everywhere, and suspects seemed to change daily, no one knew what was happening...

* * *

It was on the 13th June 1942 that Anya finally got her chance to get her revenge on the muggleborn that had insulted her. The girl she discovered was a girl named Myrtle, she wasn't popular and as Anya soon discovered was mostly bullied by a girl named Olive Hornby, and thankfully she was a Slytherin in Anya's year so it wasn't hard to get to talk to her.

It was in potions when Anya managed to talk to her. "Hey Olive, don't you think your being unfair to that Myrtle girl." She asked trying to make her voice seem sincere and concerned for the ever bullied misfit. It was all an act of course, her plan was being set up and it couldn't possibly fail.

"No, the little weed deserves it, she's a disgrace." She replied nastily, adding more ingredients to her potion, "anyway what's it to you, she's a Ravenclaw."

"Nothing, but I just figured people should let her. I mean I'm sure it's not her fault that she hasn't the money to buy proper glasses...and you're not meant to add the peppermint yet..." she walked off, as Olive hastily checked her now ruined potion. She soon was smiling to herself however when she saw the effect her words had had on the bully, Olive was smirking. This was something new that she could torment Myrtle about, she laughed to herself before going to seek her intended victim at the end of her lesson. Seeing the il-fitting girl coming down the hall she called out "Oi Myrtle, what are those things on your face?..."

* * *

Myrtle had had a horrible day, and ended up running into the girl's bathroom on the second floor after her own personal bully, Olive Hornby had humiliated her in front of her class because of her glasses. She sat down on the toilet sobbing loudly as she cursed the girl and the world to herself. So caught up in her sorrow she didn't even notice that she had been followed into the bathroom, and who was now standing a little way from her cubicle listening to the loud sobs she was emitting. She had locked the door and made sure she wouldn't be disturbed but now Anya stood deliberating, could she do this...yes of course she could what was getting into her this plan couldn't fail after all; the girl was a mudblood...vermin.

Checking that Myrtle was still sobbing loudly, Anya walked up to the sink _"open" _she hissed quietly. The chamber opened the noise was loud but the crying girl wouldn't have been aware of it, the girl could sure cry. Anya hissed to summon the large serpent, before moving to the side out of sight. Myrtle had realised there was someone in the bathroom with her and stood up of the toilet seat "Who's there?" she demanded "Go Away". When she didn't get a reply she assumed the person had left even though she hadn't heard any retreating footsteps.

Opening the cubicle door she stepped out, she turned the corner only to be met with two large eyes.

_."Kill her"_ Anya hissed quickly as the girl walked closer to where the serpent lurked waiting.

Myrtle heard the hiss but couldn't turn away from the eyes in front of her, pain was shooting through her body, and she felt cold. She collapsed to the ground as her legs could not hold her weight any longer, every nerve in her body was on fire and felt like it was dying, which is what it was doing. Her eyes didn't want to remain open any longer and she couldn't fight it her breathing was shallow and her heart that at first had been beating too fast was now slowing down and she couldn't stay focused on anything. Myrtles last thought was of Olive Hornby and how she was going to get her revenge...

Anya had watched Myrtle dying until the girls breathing had stopped. She couldn't take her eyes from the corpse that lay before her, the girl dead because of her...she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The basilisk was still staring at its victim. _"Go, my pet, Go"_ Anya hissed quietly, still not able to take her eyes from the girl before her. After what seemed hours but was only really minutes Anya realised that she needed to get away before anyone noticed she was missing. Closing the chamber and unlocking the bathroom door she left Myrtle lying on the floor, she left the bathroom and walked swiftly back to her common room. She went into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water, looking into the mirror she saw her own reflection, nothing had changed physically but Anya knew that she had been changed forever, she had caused someones death, yet she couldn't feel any remorse for what she had done and that scared her.

An – I like the way this chapter has gone. Please tell me your thoughts however...xx


	34. Framed

AN- in the film it's Tom Riddle who speaks to Dumbledore but I have changed things slightly. Thank god for who have helped with the quotes I couldn't remember.

Disclaimer - i do not own Harry Potter, or any quotes you regonise from the films/books.

Framed

It had taken a few hours for the body of Myrtle to be found in the bathroom, ironically enough it had been Olive Hornby who had made the discovery. Panic swept through the school and not even some of the teachers remained calm. Anya had stayed in the common room, Zarian had come and found her as soon as he heard the news, Tom kept his distance from his sister after all Dumbledore was always more suspicious when they were together.

Anxious parents turned up then and there to pick their children up and take them to the safety of their homes. Not that any of this bothered Tom Riddle till he heard that the school would be closing down...this couldn't happen. Hogwarts couldn't be closed....that would mean he would be forced to go back to the orphanage. The whole thing was getting out of control. Anya heard the rumour too, something had to be done...she had a plan. Catching sight of her brother walking out of his charms class she called out to him "Tom!"

* * *

Later that night Anya saw them bringing the body of Myrtle being carried out on a stretcher, the girls pale hand hung of the stretcher. Memories hit Anya but she repressed them, she stared sombre looking

"Riddle" called a familiar voice from the top of the stairs. Dumbledore stood there looking curiously as he regarded the student. His long auburn hair hung long as usual but his eyes didn't sparkle as they usually did, this was taking a lot out of him never before had a student died with no logical reason, not in the time he'd been there. "Come." He called gesturing to her.

"Professor Dumbledore." She replied moving up the stairs, to the teacher she loathed but also respected.

"It is not wise to be wandering around this late hour, Anya." He told her, after all whatever had been attacking students was still at large, and they now knew it was capable of killing. His gaze was drawn back to the girl in front of him as he thought this.

Anya contemplated her answer; getting information from Dumbledore was never as easy as it was with the other teachers. "Yes, Professor. I suppose I, well I had to see for myself if the rumours were true"

Dumbledore's voice was grave as he answered her, "I'm afraid they are, Anya. They are unfortunately true"

"About the school, as well?" she paused thinking very carefully about what she was saying, Dumbledore was very good at reading expression "My brother, Tom, he doesn't have a real home to go to... They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?" her eyes were wide and innocent.

"I understand, Miss Riddle... But, I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, it's not safe for some students to remain here..."

"Yes... But sir if it all stopped, if the one responsible was caught, would Hogwarts remain open?" Anya's eyes were suddenly bright, slightly excited. Dumbledore regarded her again thinking before answering her question.

"If the person was caught and the threat removed then, yes I'm sure Hogwarts would be opened...Anya is there something you want to tell me?" his cool eyes pierced hers as if trying to read into her soul, Anya kept her expression plain and innocent "No sir, nothing."

Dumbledore examined her again for a moment, she really was an interesting person, hard to read, shrugging it off, he merely nodded "Very well, then. Off you go." He watched the girl go, she was so young yet very mature for her age, she had wisdom that had been proven before, but he always sensed something not right about her, and her brother...

"Goodnight, sir." Anya nodded her head respectfully before going down the stairs heading for the dungeons where she knew Tom was waiting for her. He was hidden the shadows when Anya walked past him his arm shot out and drew her back. "Tom...idiot"

"Well?" he demanded of her.

"Yes, he doesn't suspect either me or you...Hagrid should be down there..."

Tom nodded and started to walk down the corridor, stopping outside the door before drawing his wand. Anya drew hers and followed keeping to the shadows. When Tom opened the door, she could hear him and Hagrid having an argument.

"Stand aside Hagrid... "Tom aimed a curse that hit what sounded like wood. Anya saw a large black shape speed down the corridor. Another curse flew at the creature...

"There'll have your wand for this Hagrid...you'll be expelled..."

Anya smirked as she quickly returned to her dormitory that had worked out well. She silently thanked Zarian for the inspiration.

_"You sound like that boy Hagrid, he was apparently trying to raise Werewolf cubs under his bed, until the teachers found out…stupid oaf."_

Stupid indeed, Anya didn't want to even imagine what had been in the box.

* * *

Hagrid was brought before the Headmaster, it was decided that he hadn't meant to let the monster hurt anyone but that it had merely escaped and attacked the students. Everyone was in agreement over the matter, after all Hagrid was always in trouble for the different animals he brought into the school. It certainly wasn't intentional however; rules were rules... fact the monster had killed someone a student, this meant the person responsible had to be punished and brought to justice. Therefore he was expelled, the ministry broke his wand in half and he was banned from doing magic. It was only Dumbledore that had stopped the young boy from being sent to Azkaban.

Tom on the other hand had been given an award for services to the school; his trophy was placed in a glass cabinet in the schools Trophy Room. Anya merely smirked when he told her, typical she did all the work and he got the glory...just typical.


	35. Truth Hurts

An- lots of important stuff in this chapter. Some dialouge you will recognise from the Half Blood Prince, i dont own any of it, i have altered some to fit my story. please review and tell me faults and positives!

Truth hurts

The usual excitement of school coming to a close, had once more taken over the school now the "culprit" had been caught and the attacks had stopped. Exams were a thing of the past and now classes were relaxed and merely used to pass time. The library that had been full to the brim the last few weeks was now pretty much empty, save for the few students who popped in now and again.

Although Anya spent as much time with Zarian in the grounds of Hogwarts as she could, she still came to the library hopeful to find anything that could help her with her search for her family. She still had found nothing, and had concluded that the library couldn't have anything about the long missing family.

* * *

The school year was over, it was strange to think that she would be in her last year, and that Zarian the first person she had met would no longer be coming back to the glory that was Hogwarts. Goodbyes for the summer had been hard but she knew she would be seeing him again soon. So Anya wasn't as sad as she thought she would be as she made the familiar journey once again to Riddle Manor. Jones of course was driving her back, having met her at London station, and had been making polite conversation along the way, asking only certain questions about school. Anya suddenly had a thought, her mind was dragged back to the old shack that they had seen, and no one had said a name for the man who lived there.

"Mr Jones...do you per chance happen to know name of the family who lives in that old gardeners shack do you?" she asked this whilst looking out the window but her eyes shot back to the man in the front seat.

"Um...I'm not sure miss, I believe it would be something like Graunt or something like that...Gaunt maybe" he paused as if remembering something "why would you be asking Miss Riddle?".

"Oh no reason really, just mild curiosity." She answered simply looking at her nails. Inside she was practically singing, she knew it, there was something about that place that had caught her eye. The rest of the drive was silent mostly and the cool summer breeze was welcoming as they neared the Manor, first thing she would owl her brother about this, maybe it was time they visited the Gaunt shack. After seeing her father and "mother" in the sitting room as always and receiving the same warning she always got when she came back from Hogwarts, she quickly went to her room where she quickly got a piece of paper and wrote to her brother.

"Tom

I think I have found them, and to think right under my nose the whole time, in a small shack on the outskirts of the village, lives a family named Gaunt. If you could please meet me a little way from the Manor as soon as you can, I think we should do this together. I await you responding letter.

Anya"

* * *

Tom met his sister a little way from the manor house, he wasn't surprised at the grandeur of the place to which he should've been born, and it meant little to him anyway what good was muggle power anyway.

Anya walked towards him wearing a long coat with a hood, she didn't want people recognising her less they inform her father about what she was doing. "Ready?" she asked him, Tom nodded and they walked down to the shack together. The place looked as run down as ever and weeds had obviously decided to claim the land back again, Tall trees overlapped everywhere so even though the day was sunny the place was completely in the shade. Anya was once again unsure about this, how could a family that was descended from Slytherin have sunk so low, surly it couldn't be possible. she paused as a strange echo of what Mrs Walker had said to her came back to her _"__maybe you shouldn't do so much digging into the past, sometimes things can be painful to remember…"_ would this give her answers, what could there be that would be painful for her to know?

"Anya, are you coming?" Tom hissed already stepping through the broken gate. Anya sighed shaking her head, "don't be so silly" she told herself she had been waiting for this for years. Anya couldn't believe that anyone was living in this place; it looked like it was going to fall down at any minute. The walls were covered by moss and the scantly tiled roof allowed some of the rafters, the impossibly tiny windows, either had boards on them or else the glass was so blackened seeing inside was impossible. The door was ajar but the effect was not welcoming more alarming as if the person living in the "house" knew they were coming and was daring them to come any further.

Tom led his way into the house, but not Anya noticed before he had paused slightly. Not even the outside of the building had prepared Anya for what lay inside, the smell itself was nauseating and Anya did not believe she had ever seen a place like it. The ceiling itself was completely covered in cobwebs, the floor coated with grime. Mouldy and rotting food lay on the table amidst a huge pile of filthy and crusted pots. Both she and Toms gaze where drawn to the only light in the room, a small candle that was set at the feet of what may have been a corpse. The man had a beard and hair that was so mattered and long that Anya couldn't even see his eyes or mouth, he was slumped in an armchair, with many bottles that were scattered around his feet. As though sensing their presence her jerked awake and with surprising speed stood up with his wand in one hand and a short knife in his other.

Anya merely stared at the pitiful excuse of a human being before her, not bothered at all about his threatening attitude. As if he recognised Tom the man suddenly roared "YOU? YOU!" he made to come towards them, with his weapons raised. Anya made to move but Tom merely hissed _"Stop"._

Shock streaked across the man's face, or what she could see of it, he even skidded into the table the pots hitting the ground making a loud crash that echoed throughout the room before being eaten by the darkness. _"You speak it?"_the man demanded.

"_Yes I speak it." _Tom hissed back, moving forward into the room. Anya couldn't keep the disgust from her face at their surroundings.

"_And her?"_ the man gestured at Anya with the knife, turning to face her. _"Of course....where is Marvolo?" _Anya asked eager to get to the point and leave this place as fast as she could.

"_Dead... he died years ago didn't he?" _both Anya and Tom frowned at this.

"_Who are you then?"_

"_I'm Morfin ain't I? I'm his son."_ Morfin pushed his hair back of his face so that he could see the two people before him. A small black ring was on his right hand. "I thought you were that muggle, you look mighty like that muggle."

Anya knew who he meant, her father...but how did this man know her father. "_What muggle_" Tom demanded however.

"_Well that muggle my sister took a fancy to, that muggle what lives in the big house over the way. " _he spat on the floor _" you look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now of course, a lot older than you know I think about it. _He swayed slightly clinging to a table. "_he came back of course."_

Anya moved forward this time, her curiosity peaked and alarm bells ringing in her mind. _"Riddle came back? Why?" _

_Morfin grinned slightly "Ar, he left her, and serve her right it did, marrying filth such as him; even had a child didn't take that with her though. _He was putting himself into a rage and Anya was clinging to his every word. Her mother? _"She robbed us mind, before she ran off. Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's _locket?" he was waving his knife. _"Dishonoured us she did, the little slut, spawning with him! Who are you anyway, coming over here and asking questions about all that? Not your business I'm sure...besides It's over innit...it's over!"_

Anya moved forward. _"Yes... it is"._ Raising her wand she stunned Morfin, the man fell forward with a thud. Tom looked at her questioningly but he had to admit that he was slightly alarmed by her expression, Anya eyes were cold her pupils were almost slit like and she was visibly shaking with shock and anger.

"Sister?" he asked, touching her shoulder. Anya turned to him, glanced back at Morfin and then back, before walking out the door leaving it swinging. "Anyana, where are you going?" Tom demanded, catching up with her and taking hold of her arm.

"Home...I need to know!" she paused and Tom saw that her eyes were wide and slightly wet, she was still trembling. "Are you coming with me?"...


	36. Let the monster rise

AN – Ok sorry about the delay, been so busy, I wrote this chapter once and then I lost it so that was frustrating. The title of this chapter is from the soundtrack of Repo, and the song was the inspiration for this chapter and for most of the story too. There's a lot happening in this chapter, that's why it is so long. Also you see Merope again.

Let the monster rise.

Tom Riddle Snr was sitting in the living room, gazing into the fire. "Where was she?" he thought, Anya never went out for song long and defiantly not without telling him. Ever since she had come home from that...school... she had been distant sitting in her room for hours on end searching through books, once or twice it seemed that she wanted to ask him something, but nothing ever came of it...maybe it was something about Merope...No it couldn't be Anya knew nothing about her. His thoughts turned darker as he thought of his _wife..._the lies she had told him made him sure that he never trusted anyone again, she was the reason he would always know there was something wrong with his daughter and fear for her too.

Someone knocked on the door, knowing that it was Jones night off he heaved himself from the chair and went to get the door himself. His wife was already upstairs preparing for their night out, they were to go to the Montins for dinner, but Tom had downright refused to go till Anya came home this in turn ending with an argument between the pair.

Opening the door he looked upon his daughter, she was dripping wet and looked very cold. "Anya where the devil have you been?" Anya held back at laugh at this comment, who the devil indeed. She let her father usher into the armchair by the fire before he sat across from her, something was wrong he could tell.

"Anya...Anya what's wrong?" he asked after a long time of sitting in silence.

Anya said nothing but merely gazed into the flames, sorting through her thoughts. So this was it, this was her times to get her answers...she had to know, she wanted the truth and she was going to get it no matter what.

"Who was my mother?" she said quietly not looking at her father but still looking into the flames.

"What?"

"I said who, was, my mother?" She repeated more loudly looking round. As she gazed upon her fathers shocked and dazed face, but it didn't soften the anger in her heart. "Could it possible have been…Merope Gaunt?"

"How do you know…who told you about…?" Her father spluttered, trying to fathom how she could have known.

"I did some digging, strange you never thought about my curiosity, did you seriously think I would be curious about my mother, want to find her?" Anya demanded, standing up from her chair. "Of course I wanted to know…why did you never tell me?" her voice was softer as she said this.

Tom didn't say anything, but stood looking both alarmed and fearful. He knew this day would come but he had desperately wished it wouldn't. He slouched over putting his head in his hands, not wanting to look at her, fearful to.

"I need to know…what happened?" Anya demanded looking at him. She hoped there was some explanation, really hoped. Maybe what Morfin said wasn't true; maybe things happened he didn't know about…could her father have cast her mother and brother aside? "Tell me or I swear I will leave this house and you will never see me again…"

Tom looked up, and sighed at the determined look on his daughter's face, his daughter he could lose her forever.

"Anya, sit down." He sighed. "Well…I hoped I wouldn't have to do this. But your right you need to know and you need to understand what happened between your mother and me."

Anya sat down, looking expectant. "So... 18 years ago, things were not so different as they are now. I was living here with my parents, and my life was quite simply perfect. It was a hot day when I met your mother and she offered me a glass of water."

* * *

The sun shone down as a young and handsome Tom Riddle rode past on his horse. He dismounted and took of his hat, wiping the sweat from his brow. He noticed that he had stopped in front of the tramps house, it was surely an eyesore one that the residents of Little Hangleton wanted gone, however it didn't belong to the Riddles but to a mad old tramp by the name of Marvolo, honestly what kind of name was that. His son was just as insane, he had even nailed a snake to the door of the...house...before, and he was always causing trouble in the village. Word was that there was a daughter as well, but hardly anyone had seen her. He was about to climb onto his horse to continue up the hill to his home when a small voice called him back. "Excuse me, sir?"

Turning round he looked at the girl before him. She wasn't any beauty by any means, and he knew by her appearance and where she was that this must be the daughter, but even he was shocked by just how under cared for she looked. The girl had dirty hair that hung limply around her plain face, and was wearing a dirty grey dress that looked as though it would match in with anything in the house. Feeling slightly repulsed Tom realised that he had been staring and quickly averted his eyes from the unfortunate creature.

"Yes?" he asked stiffly, silently wishing he hadn't stopped here after all.

"Well, I thought you might like a drink of water, you look very hot after all and its nice and cool" she suddenly had in her hands a glass of water, he was sure she hadn't been holding it before hand but logic said that he clearly had just not seen it. He nether less was taken aback and was at a loss for what to do, on one hand he was thirsty but then again if someone saw him he would never hear the end of it.

"Um...yes, thank you" he decided finally and reached for the glass. She handed it to him watching him carefully as he took a sip. For a while he merely savoured the taste and the feeling it left on his parched throat but then the world started to spin and he felt himself fall to the ground.

When he came to he noticed he was on the ground and someone was holding his head.

"What happened?" he asked when he could speak again. The person moved so he could stand up and helped by supporting his arm.

"You fainted sir; I thought you looked too hot." Came the voice of the woman, he turned round to see her and couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe he had ever thought her plain; she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She was watching him carefully and studying his every move, finally she asked him "are you ok? Tom?"

He smiled back at her before saying quietly looking directly into her eyes the way a snake would, "yes wonderful."

* * *

The next years memories were sketchy at best and some were as if he was underwater looking at himself, all he could remember was the memory of feeling such intense love for the woman who shared his home, and then for the little baby that was born shortly after.

"It was some sort of love potion...amorteia or something like that." He muttered not really bothered about the name, though at the beginning he had clung to every detail.

"Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world." Anya was amazed, and trying to take all the information in. To brew Amortentia was very hard and could hold some dangerous consequences if it wasn't brewed correctly. What shocked her the most was that in order to brew it correctly you had to have strong feelings for the one you intended to drink it. "Why? Why did she stop giving you the potion?"

Her father did not look pleased that she knew about the potion. However he answered her questions "well, she said...that she didn't want to keep lying to me, that she loved me too much. Yeah right like that woman could love anyone..."

"What, because she was witch you mean...?" Anya demanded. She looked at her father coldly and he looked uncomfortable. "So then what happened?"

"well we argued, I was quiet understandably furious...I had been tricked, lied too and bewitched into marrying a woman far below my station and who turned out to be a witch. Everything I had felt previously disappeared and all I felt was hate, I wanted her gone and I never wanted to see her again. She left leaving you here and I never saw her again." Tom Riddles voice had got incredibly bitter and angry, but that was nothing to what his daughter felt as she looked at him.

"So you just chucked her out...didn't even try to talk it out?"

"No...And why should I? She had deceived me." He was angry that she wasn't taking it the way he wanted. "What could I let her stay here? And bring another child into a world of lies...no she had to go!"

Anya stopped and her face fell...he knew, the whole time he knew...a child, her mother was pregnant when she left and still he had chucked her out like an old rag. Who was this man, she didn't even know him anymore, and how could her father the man who raised her have done that to anyone.

"Anya, look at me please..." he pleaded quietly. "You're my daughter, the one good thing to come from all this please, just try to understand..."

She just shook her head and tried to collect her thoughts. "All you've ever told me, every world is a lie!" she screamed at him. "Well why didn't you just tell me how to act then, what to say...how do one be the perfect daughter?"

She had to get out of here before she did something she'd regret, she needed to see Tom her brother, she had to tell him. Slowly she stood up and moved to the door. He fathers hand shot out to catch her arm and stopped her from going.

"No Anya please...where are you going...don't leave please?"

"I have to go; I need to clear my head. I can't stay...I can't..." she pulled her arm, trying to get him to let her go but he wouldn't yield.

"Anya!"

"NO! Let me go, before I do something I'll regret..." she wrenched her arm from his grasp and he didn't try to stop her. As she got to the door he called to her "Anya...I love you, you know!"

"What as you loved my mother?" she muttered as she left shutting the door quietly behind her. Tom Riddle suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, his daughter hated him and as that realisation hit him he had a sudden thought..."Have I failed my daughter?"

His parents choose this time to make their appearance, they had come here to find their son after he hadn't shown up at the Montins only to find their granddaughter running out of the house without so much as a hello. "Thomas, what is going on?" his mother asked. Tom sat in the chair and told them all that had happened...

* * *

Meanwhile, the young Tom Riddle was impatiently waiting at the shack, for his sister. What was taking so long, all he had for company was a comatose uncle who was currently lying at his feet. He drew his wand from his pocket as he heard footsteps coming up the path.

"Who's there?" he demanded forcibly, pointing his wand at the door. His sister stepped over the threshold looking as though she had been through hell and back. For a while no one said anything, then Anya bent down and picked up Morfin's wand from the dust covered floor. "I think you should come with me, it's time you got to meet your father...it's time for you to know the truth..."

Tom just nodded and followed her up to the large manor on the hill. Once they got to the house, he was shocked and angry at the magnifigance of the place thinking dimly back to the orphanage and the nights he had spent cold and alone there, whilst his sister and father had lived here...

"Alohamora," Anya muttered using Marvolo's wand to open the door. She led him into the sitting room where they could hear speaking from inside the room. She looked through the key hole.

"She knows?" her grandfather asked bewildered. She could see him stroking his moustache thoughtfully, but the gesture which usually made her feel happy now irritated her, something had awoken in her and small things that didn't seem so important now seemed crucial.

"Yes, she did some digging of her own, she wanted to know about her mother...suppose I can understand..." she could see that her father had a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"But how could she have known...did she speak to people in the village, they all swore they wouldn't say a word...but you never know with Miss Walker she's the greatest gossip in the village."

"For your information, Miss Walker gave me no information at all." Anya loudly said as she entered the room. Her grandparent's heads turned round to look at her and her father stood up and made to walk to her. Her stepmother who had obviously come down to see what was going on looked at her in surprise.

"Anya...

She held up a hand to halt him. "No I think its time you met the reason for all my information…Tom." She called behind her and her brother walked into the room.

Tom Riddle Jnr walked into the room full of his family. His entrance was met with many shocked looks, his grandparents looked like they had seen a ghost, his fathers wife looked confused and kept looking between him and his father. Finally he looked at the man who had abandoned him long before he was born, and he had to admit that the resemblance was spooky, his eyes were grey however like his mothers but the rest of his features were all there, the hair and the high cheekbones. His face looked as though he was going to faint, and there was an emotion he could not read in his eyes, his mouth formed words but he couldn't say anything.

"Dad, this is my brother, your son, Tom Marvolo Riddle". Anya said quietly. "Tom this is our father." She walked back and watched the two men carefully, the situation was very tense and once she thought they would end up staying there all night, before her grandmother finally broke through her shock.

"How…how did you find us?" she asked, trying to her nervousness and keep her tone polite.

"I attend Hogwarts, me and Anya are in the same house, I met her there. Together we worked out to discover the truth of our mother, me only having a few memories of her before she died."

"Died?" her father asked. His voice held surprise and maybe some long lost sorrow for the woman that for 17 years he had despised.

"Yes she died giving birth to me, and I was raised in a orphanage in London. Funny really seeing as you have all this.." he laughed without humour and his eyes turned colder as he looked around at the lavish settings, his mind reminded him of the horrible place he had been forced to grow up in, now seeing all this made him angrier than he could have thought. "Her only words were that I be named after you, with Marvolo from my grandfather. No one came for me though, and soon I gave up that anyone would. However when a professor came to me and enrolled me in Hogwarts I met someone I didn't expect, a sister. Together we searched for our family and finally we followed an ancient family line to the Gaunts. So tell me what could my dear mother have done to warrant you abandoning us...?" he turned his piercing stare to his father who was carefully piecing together the information in his mind. He had a son who he had wronged and now that son was here trying to find out information that he had already given out once tonight. He turned to his daughter and asked "You didn't tell him then?"

Anya shook her head, "No I thought you should have that honour." Her voice was cold as were her eyes.

Her grand father stepped forward instead however to answer the boys question, he had decided to take control of this situation. "Well, I would have thought that was obvious isn't it. He didn't want a lying grasping little witch in his house any longer. A decision I supported whole heartedly."

"What?" Anya demanded looking at him.

"Yes, it was bad enough that she had married him in the first place, do you really think that when the truth was out that we would let her stay here and pollute this family anymore. No she had to go and so did the child in her womb. She was nothing but a cheap grasping tramp, the world is better of without her and her kind." Her grandmother finished of her husbands thought coldly.

"And what about I then...what made me different from her, you knew what I could become...what made you keep me?" Anya demanded, absolutely seething. She had drawn Marvolo's wand in her anger and red sparks were coming out of the end.

"Me...I didn't want to lose my daughter" he father said quietly, looking at his daughter. He cast a nervous glance at the wand in her hand; he had seen one before with Merope but had not known at the time what it was. "I wanted to protect you from that world."

"Is that how you'd help me...Well don't help me any more dad, your dead to me!"

"Anya No! Please!"

She raised the wand at shot two killing curses at her grandparents. They fell to the ground with a small thud. Her brother didn't even blink in their direction but merely watched his sister with curiosity.

"Anya..." her father whispered looking down at his deceased parents. There was resignation in his eyes, he knew what was to happen all he wanted was to tell his daughter and his son..."I'm sorry"

"So am I." She whispered back, a tear escaping her eye. "Avada Kedavra." The last thought to go through Tom Riddle's mind was so small but yet so important. _Let the father die, let the monster rise._

Anya sat down in the chair, and gazed into the flames, the wand hanging limply in her hand and tears streaming down her face. She noticed that Tom left the room and he didn't return for some while. When he did he clasped her arm and they apparated away without a word.

_Let the monster rise._


	37. Whisper

Whisper

catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

2 Days later, Knight Manor.

Zarian was beginning to get concerned. Two nights earlier Tom Riddle had apparated to his home with a shaking Anya, he had placed Anya in a chair by the fire and then disapparated without another word. Zarian was glad that his parents had been out that night as it would have been hard to explain, how he had carried an unresponsive Anya up the stairs and drawn her bath. He wasn't sure what to do; she wouldn't answer his questions or anything. He knew Anya though when she was ready she would tell him, in the meantime he would look after her, like he always had and always would. He had merely tucked her into bed and held her close.

However Anya still hadn't told him what had happened and Tom hadn't replied to his owl. Anya was distant and would just wonder around the grounds. Tomorrow it was time for Anya to go back to Hogwarts and he was worried, she wasn't herself and he wouldn't be there to protect and cover for her. He had to know what was wrong.

Anya was deep in thought. It seemed like all she could do at that moment, think. Think about everything, her father, the man she had loved more than everything, and the one person she thought she could trust above all others had betrayed her. Her grandparents, well that was no great loss, she hadn't really seen eye to eye with them anyway, but her father. How could he! How could he have held her trust all the while hating her kind and knowing that she had had a sibling out there, lost and alone in the world!

That wasn't what scared her most though, it was that she had killed him and felt nothing. Or rather something but it wasn't guilt, she was sad that he was dead after all it was her father, but she didn't feel guilty for saying the words that ended his life. How could that be! She should be consumed with guilt, hate herself and Tom for allowing her to do it, but she didn't. Far enough she had thought nothing for Myrtle when she had killed her, but this was her own father. The questions kept going over and over in her head, she couldn't escape them.

Zarian had been so good to her, he hadn't pushed her for answers and she was grateful, how could she answer, when she wasn't sure what had happened herself. However she knew it wouldn't last, he would ask sooner or later. Sure enough he was coming towards her. She was at the lake that was located on the Manor grounds, and Zarian stopped himself a small distance from her, trying to read her expression, not the easiest thing to do.

"Anya what happened? Why are you acting like this?" he questioned. Anya knew she could trust him, he wouldn't run from her, wouldn't betray her, he had proven that many times after all he knew her darkest secrets. He knew about Myrtle, The Chamber of Secrets, and Her relation to Slytherin. She could trust him with this. She sighed and beckoned him to sit with her, which he did, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, noticing how cold she was. Anya laid her head on his chest and began to speak. Once she had started it seemed she couldn't stop. Zarian never interrupted and although his expression changed a few times, it remained neutral never judging.

He would never judge her, not even if she were to tell him the true darkness in her soul. He wasn't exactly an angel, he probably would have done the same, so who was he to condemn her or leave her. That was something he would never do, he would never leave her, not willingly anyway. He would easily kill for her, or to stop her from being harmed and he knew although she would never say it that she felt the same way. They had each other and as far as he was concerned, that was all they needed to take on the world.

- Hogwarts -

Anya walked slowly to the headmaster's office. She knew obviously what it was about, and knew she really needed to play her part well. It would be foolish to give the game away now. Tom had explained to her all that he had done; replacing Morfin's memory with a fake one was ingenious especially seeing as she had used his wand anyway. He had also tracked down her stepmother, who had obviously snuck out when her and her father were having their confrontation and killed her, leaving her body with the others. Perfect.

She would now have to play the part of a distraught daughter upon getting the news of her father's and grandparents deaths, that wouldn't be to hard after all she was sad about it. She knocked on the door, carefully making sure her face was innocent and neutral.

"Ah Miss Riddle, do come in and take a seat." Came the voice of Professor Dippet however his face was very serious and his voice didn't hold its normal warmth. Professor Dumbledore was there too standing in the corner his eyes as always trained on her as though trying to read her very soul.

"Professor Dippet, Professor Dumbledore" she said in greeting before sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Miss Riddle, I am afraid that I have some bad news...I'm afraid that...well I am afraid that a horrible crime has been committed at your home Miss Riddle and that your parents have been...well they have been...they have been murdered my dear...I truly am very sorry..." Professor Dippet was at a loss for what to say never had he had to explain to a student or anyone that their family was dead, that they were alone.

Anya was able to pull her thoughts together to play her part. She was however startled by the realisation though, it had really happened, there was no going back. Professor Dippet didn't suspect a thing that much was obvious, he fell for her tears and denials. However Professor Dumbledore wasn't and he found himself wondering if this girl in front of him could really be capable of murder.

Tom was also called into the office at Anya's insistence, although she made sure to make it clear that the two had never met before. Yes they played their parts well, very well indeed.


	38. Secrets of the soul

An: Thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving saw the last HP today . It made me realise just how long I had left my story, I'm becoming my own worst enemy at the moment it seems not updating for ages so I'm sorry but here's another chapter for you and there should be more soon xx

Secrets of the Soul

The next few months flew by and before long it was Christmas. Anya was faced with a decision she really wasn't sure how to deal with. Did she go home? She couldn't see the point. After all there was no one there and the house would hold question she really didn't want to have to deal with, they needed to stay buried and therefore she didn't fancy going back there... ever again. The few weeks after the "shocking" news from Professor Dippet had been the hardest, keeping up a facade of sorrow and disbelief was hard when inside you were numb. She almost envied her brother at that point no one knew that he had met his father, so they were blind to his "grief".

Speaking of her brother, she swore the boy never left the library anymore and that was saying something as she spent most of her time there herself. It seemed every time she was there so was he, pouring over old books looking for an answer to an untold question. Anya knew not to ask but couldn't help but feel curious as to what held her brothers attention so diligently.

It was when she saw him in the library at closing time one night that she finally decided enough was enough. Walking over to him she saw he was reading yet another dusty old book she was sure he had "borrowed" from the restricted section of the library. He didn't acknowledge her presence though she was sure that he knew she was there. Anya sighed and before he could stop her she snatched the book from under his nose and read the cover.

"_Secrets of the Soul?" _she asked sceptically, turning the book over in her hands. Tom looked up annoyed and glared at her, silently putting his hand up for the book to be returned to him.

Anya laughed lightly "You can't be serious, why would you bother reading about souls?"

Tom snatched the book back and placed it in his satchel. "Why not, Souls are unique. You'd be a fool to overlook the power they hold"

"And what kind of power would that be"

Tom just packed up his stuff and went to leave but Anya stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a look of determination on her face.

"What are you planning?" Tom ignored her but she refused to budge merely turned on her icy glare and folded her arms; he returned the glare but finally sat down and pulled out the book. Anya smirked to herself as she took the seat across from him.

"So, what have you been up to locked away in here all these weeks." She asked.

"Reading" he replied simply smirking in return to her glare.

"_Don't get smart" _she hissed impatiently getting fed up with his skittish attempts to avoid the question.

"_I am smart. I also work alone." _He hissed back defensively.

"_O really...and what are you trying to hide." _

"_It's none of your business"_

"_You're my brother! I want to know what you're up too. It's something big or you wouldn't be trying to hide it from me. What is it!" _she smirked to herself_. "you know I will find out anyway so you might as well tell me"._

Tom kept his glare on her before sighing and passing her the book and indicating to a page that was folded down. She opened the book and quickly read the paragraph; it was nothing special except for one word she had never heard of before.

"Horcrux? What's that?" she asked him setting the book down.

Tom shushed her looking around to make sure no one was around realising the risk he quickly changed to parseltongue. _"I don't know, I've been pouring through books for weeks and so far I have found nothing more on this...rather strange don't you agree...sister "dear", something tells me Dumbledore has something to do with it." _He said bitterly as he mention the teacher he despised.

"_Why so interested...what have you found." _

At this toms smile grew even larger and his eyes filled with a weird kind of excitement.

"_Have you ever heard about splitting your soul?" _he asked suddenly and curiously

"_What!" _she exclaimed not expecting the question in the least_. "No...Is that possible"_

"_Splitting your soul, yes I believe it is."_

"_Why? What would be the purpose...?" _

"_I'm not sure...it's something special I am sure...and poses an interesting question don't you think..." _he was smiling more to himself now as he played with the ring on his finger, it was his father's ring, the father they had murdered not 3 months ago. _"Yes...very interesting indeed...like I said a soul holds great power..."_

_Anya seemed spooked, murder was one thing but playing with souls, she wasn't sure it was something for her and to be honest the prospect scared her slightly._

"_You sure you should be diving into this...it could be risky..."_

"_Why not? Why should we "fear" the unknown?...if everyone did where would we be?"_

Anya had no answer though she was still unsure. Something in this appealed to her where another part of her was terrified at the possibility. Souls were dangerous that she knew and splitting it seemed somewhat painful and dangerous.

"If you must pursue this, maybe you should speak to someone first...find out more about the risks and dangers...maybe a teacher..." she said deep in thought as she tried to find a way to defuse the danger she could feel stirring in her brother's mind.

Tom laughed bitterly "a teacher?"

"Who better to know the risks of dark magic than one of the professors...of course don't tell them what you're up too...but before you do anything you should know the risks...after all who can charm teachers better than you and me?" she laughed lightly.

Anya recalled all of the teachers they had managed to convince into thinking they were innocent students...Dippet, Grunlow, and Slughorn to name but a few...Slughorn! That was it, the old fool of a potions teacher.

"Have you been invited to Slughorn Christmas party?"

"Of course, why" he asked quickly before smiling..._"of course...Slughorn, that old fool will tell me anything for a small price...but what?"_

Anya smiled triumphantly an idea slowly forming in her darkening mind. _"Leave it to me, you just make sure you are ready to approach him, I will handle the rest." _

With that she quickly left the library after bidding him good night, her mind filled with possibilities. Leaving the scheming Slytherin Prince to his thoughts. He may not have liked the idea of sharing this with his sister he had to admit, she did have some good ideas. He blew the candle out and left the library heading to the dormitories not noticing a pair of piercing blue eyes that followed him in the darkness.


	39. Felix Felicis

Anya walked brusquely down the corridor to the potions classroom, she had kept the advanced potion lessons on each year, doubling up this year wanting to make sure she was learning everything she possibly could, whist making sure she was in Prof. Slughorn's eye at all times. That of course came in very handy when like now she needed to find a way to butter up the old walrus of a teacher. Slughorn seemed to think that Anya would be a prize worth collecting and had no objections whatsoever to teaching her outside of normal class hours, and he never failed to invite her to all the special dinners and parties that he hosted "for a select student or two". Anya smirked to herself as she thought of that phrase, well she was defiantly a select student anyone could see that and she knew full well that she could do very well off the praise and notification of her teacher in anything that she wanted to do after school, not that she really had much of a plan yet.

"Ah Miss Riddle" Horace cried when she entered the classroom. He was standing behind a large cauldron that was already at a bubble.

"Sorry i'm late professor" Anya replied moving over to stand next to him before peering into the cauldron to have a look at the contents.

"Well, Miss Riddle I thought we might try a different potion today...the Felix felicis. I'm sure you have heard of it."

"Yes sir, its liquid luck, drinking a veil means that you will have good luck for 24 hours." Anya beamed inside this really was a bit of luck in itself, especially when tom wanted to find a way to ask about the horcrux's.

"Excellent of course" He replied beaming at her as he turned to gather ingredients ready to start the potion.

Anya merely smiled to herself and opened her book to check the instructions. The potion required a lot of skill, and was really easy to mess up but she wasn't worried about that, so much as the time it would take to prepare the potion, almost 3 days. It seemed Tom would have to wait for a while before he broached the teacher about his new found interest. In the meanwhile it wouldn't be too hard to ask professor Slughorn to arrange a party for around that night, and then her brother would be able to pounce as it were.

They began working on the potion, with Slughorn offering bits of advice here and there but overall letting Anya get on with what she was doing. During the lesson Anya turned to the topic of the Slug Club.

"Sir is there likely to be another party soon?" She asked conversationally. "I know a few of us were beginning to wonder, the last one seemed quite a while ago now".

Slughorn smiled his large smile; his face was red from the fumes of the potion that he was currently checking the consistency off, seeming pleased with the potion and with her question. "You are quite right Miss Riddle...I think I should arrange a party there is a little time left before term ends" he seemed to be talking to himself. "Yes... I will need to arrange everything quickly, never mind shouldn't be too hard though...who to invite this time though..."

Anya turned back to the potion whilst he was speaking and smirked to herself. Easy.

After the lesson Anya returned to her common room. Straight away she noticed her brother in one corner of the room sitting with Avery and Malfoy, there were pouring over books clearly trying to finish some homework whilst it was still quiet. Tom was quietly sitting there with his book open and his work finished way before his two companions, he knew his answers were right. He noticed his sister enter and raised his head up in greeting.

Anya walked over at his acknowledgement and the two other boys turned to face her. Avery quickly stood up to offer her the seat next to her brother whilst scaring a first year who had just sat down at another table into giving him their seat.

"Sister" Tom greeted when she had sat down after smiling at Avery and setting her bag down next to her. "What keeps you out to this late hour?"

"My class with Professor Slughorn overrun, we were making Felix Felicis"

Tom raised his eyebrows at the mention of the potion; he smirked to himself, what a bit of luck. "Really, that could be handy to have."

Anya smirked back "Yes I thought you might find it interesting to know that what I was making. Not to mention Slughorn will be having a party in a few days ideal place for you to talk to him if you need too."

"Perhaps" Tom said mysteriously well aware of the curiosity of his two clueless companions and not wanting to give too much away. "Was it all his idea?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"But of course" Anya replied innocently. She started to stand up and grabbed her bag from the seat. "Well gentlemen I will bid you goodnight, I have a letter to reply to. Good luck with the homework boys."

She started towards the stairs, the boys watching her go. Tom noticed the look in Avery's eyes as he watched his sister leave and regarded it carefully; it was obvious to him that Avery desired his sister, from the puppy dog looks he would send when she wasn't looking, and always trying to help her with anything she was doing. He also knew that Anya hadn't seemed to notice anything, and so he decided to keep it to himself for a while. After all you never knew how this kind of attraction could prove useful.

Anya was very much in love with Zairian, and despite his own feelings on the absurdity of the word Tom respected that, he was also well aware that if anything happened to Zarian then his sister would likely never recover from it.

She just wasn't as distant as he was when it came to people, he was more than happy to use people to do his bidding and then disregard them completely no matter who they were and he certainly would never allow himself to love anyone. Still he knew that he would protect Anya against any harm, so he reserved to himself that he would keep an eye on the situation, Anya was more than capable of dealing with situations herself he knew but then he wouldn't be a good brother if he didn't keep himself in the loop, particularly when it concerned one of his "friends".


End file.
